Radio Static
by ebonyflower12905
Summary: MODERN AU. Jack gets suspicious when his little sister (Ellie) wants to help out with the dishes. Ellie is obsessed with a new singer. Elsa's kickstarting her singing career, but there's one minor problem, and his name is Hans.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another rainy spring night, and Jack was in his room reading...a comic book.

"Hey Jack, it's your turn to wash the dishes," Jack's mom called.

"Yea, I'll be there in a second!" he said.

Jack quickly put his comic book in the messy pile by his bed and then left his room to go to the kitchen. He was about to grab the radio when he heard a voice yell at him.

"Wait!" Jack looked up and saw his little sister, Ellie, running to him, out of breath. "I'll..help..with the...dishes."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"I said I'd help you wash some of the dishes."

Jack stared at her. Ellie wanting to help with the chores? When it clearly was his turn? Impossible.

"Jack, Ellie's trying to help you with your chores, why are you hesitating?" his mom asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading. "You need all the help you can get," she added.

Ellie nodded, smiling a toothy grin.

"Okay," Jack said, holding his hands in front of him. He turned back to the radio.

"Can I choose the radio station?" Ellie asked sweetly. Jack looked down at his little sister, geez she was acting weird, but still, he handed her the radio, scratching the back of his head. Ellie usually tried to get Jack to do her chores for her, and she always chose Pandora over an actual, physical radio.

He started washing the dishes as Ellie turned the dial on the radio, and after a few seconds of fiddling and listening to plain radio static, she got to a radio station. Honestly, Jack was shocked that Ellie knew how the radio worked.

"What station did you choose?" he asked her.

"Shhh. She's about to start." she replied. Then she walked to the sink and stood next to him, picking up a dish and washing it. .

"Oh, is it the new singer songwriter you were squealing about yesterday?"

"Yes, and she has a name, you know?" Ellie shot back with her tween attitude. "Elsa Winters. The most amazing singer and songwriter on Earth."

"Didn't she-" Jack started.

Ellie shushed him, freezing rigidly in place and sending suds flying upwards. Jack backed away hastily. Piano notes could be heard from the radio, followed by a voice singing very familiar lyrics.

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

_Guess he kissed the girls and made them cry_

_Those hard-faced queens of misadventure_

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken lives_

_Fiery throngs of muted angels_

_Giving love but getting nothing back, oh_

"It's a cover of People Help the People," Jack whispered, completely taken aback.

"Yuh huh," Ellie said. "Isn't it lovely? Her voice is just so-"

"Yea, Ellie, less gushing, more washing."

She grumbled and did just that. That was when Jack realized. She was only here for the radio. He remembered yesterday when she was freaking out with all of her fellow Winterlings (yes, Elsa Winters' fans were called Winterlings) because Elsa Winters was going to have a singing session on the radio today. Jack continued scrubbing and rinsing the plates and dishes as he listened to Elsa Winters singing her rendition of one of his favorite songs.

_People help the people_

_And if you're homesick_

_give me your hand and I'll hold it_

_People help the people_

_And nothing will drag you down_

_Oh and if I had a brain,_

_Oh and if I had a brain_

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool_

_That turned all those good hearts away_

_God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence_

_Behind the tears, inside the lies_

_A thousand slowly dying sunsets_

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

_Guess the loneliness came knocking_

_No one needs to be alone, oh singin'_

_People help the people_

_And if you're homesick,_

_give me your hand and I'll hold it_

_People help the people_

_Nothing will drag you down_

_Oh and if I had a brain,_

_Oh and if I had a brain_

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool_

_That turned all those good hearts away_

_Nah naaah nah nah naaaaahhhhhh oooouuuu_

_Nah naaah nah nah naaaaahhhhhh oooouuuu_

_People help the people_

_And if you're homesick,_

_give me your hand and I'll hold it_

_People help the people_

_Nothing will drag you down_

_Oh and if I had a brain,_

_Oh and if I had a brain_

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool_

_That turned all those good hearts away_

By the end of the song, Jack and Ellie had finished washing the dishes and they were drying on the rack. Jack did most of the work, while Ellie washed the utensils and one plate, Jack did the rest. Jack was drying his hands when Ellie squealed.

"Ohmygosh it's this song! It's one of her original songs!" Her eyes were shining. She took the radio and placed it on the kitchen counter. Then she just lay her arms flat on the counter and rested her chin on them, closing her eyes and enjoying the music.

Jack listened along while pouring himself a glass of water, adding a very liberal amount of ice cubes. He had to admit, it was his first time listening to Elsa Winters, but he already grew fond of her voice.

Ellie sighed in content. "This live version is so beautiful. Less percussion and more orchestra instruments lets her voice shine brighter than-"

This time, it was Jack who did the shushing. Ellie grinned, knowing her brother was starting to like Elsa Winters as an artist, singer, and songwriter, but she remained quiet, just listening to the music.

* * *

Elsa looked up and saw the signal Gary, her friend working at the radio station, gave her. She nodded and played the final note on the piano, finishing her cover of People Help the People. Then she stood up and watched as the orchestra took their seats, sitting in rest position, waiting for Gary to give his cue. Elsa walked over to the microphone that Gary pointed to. She listened as Gary raised his arms, conducting, and the orchestra started playing soft notes. Elsa took a few breaths before singing.

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watch the day go by_

_Stories of all we did_

_It made me think of you_

_It made me think of you_

_Under a trillion stars_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the stage_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

_I'm in a foreign state_

_My thoughts they slip away_

_My words are leaving me_

_They caught an aeroplane_

_Because I thought of you_

_Just from the thought of you_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives _

Elsa finished singing and the orchestra played the last note. Gary smiled giddily and gave Elsa a thumbs up.

"Great job!" he said, wrapping Elsa in a hug.

Elsa returned the hug. She was so glad she had Gary. They met in university and soon became best friends. She wanted to become a musician and after university, she got a record deal. Luckily, Gary worked at the radio station, and got her a chance to perform a couple of songs. The entire night, she was nervous and anxious, repeating in her mind, _conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, don't screw up. _It was something her father always told her, to help her deal with her little anxiety attacks. They were a big deal when she was little, sometimes she felt nauseous, but repeating that mantra helped her get through and concentrate.

Elsa sighed. But her father was long gone, and so was her mother. They were in a terrible plane crash. After that, she locked herself in her room, and it took a long time, but she eventually bounced back. Of course, she always had her adorkable little sister, Anna. Anna was always cheerful and Elsa didn't love anybody more than her younger sister. They lived on their own, but also with their cousin Rapunzel, or Punzie, who recently moved to the city from Corona. Anna and Punzie were great friends, and they were the same age, going to the same university, so Punzie's parents let her stay with Anna and Elsa.

"You were awesome!" Gary said. He looked up and saw his boss staring sternly at him. "Oh, right." He checked his watch. "Two minutes, then you're on with your next song, okay?"

Elsa nodded. "Got it."

Elsa felt her phone buzz and pulled it out from her pocket.

Text Message to: Elsa

_Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! _

Text Message to: Elsa

_I waited for your break in order to send this text, and I'm so excited. :D_

Text Message to: Elsa

_Punzie and I have big news for you, it's very important! _

Text Message to: Elsa

_Can't wait for you to come home to tell you. _

Elsa's eyes widened. Important news? She didn't want to wait till she got home.

Text Message to: Anna

_Anna. Tell me now. _

Text Message to: Anna

_Anna, you know how I feel about surprises, tell me. _

Text Message to: Anna

_Please, Anna, telllllllllllllllllllllllllll meeeee. _

Text Message to: Anna

_Anna, _

Text Message to: Anna

_Anna, I'm serious. Tell me. _

"Elsa, you're up," Gary tapped her shoulder.

"Mhmm."

Elsa reluctantly put her phone away. Why did Anna have to be so stubborn about this?

But she pushed all of her thoughts about that away, and prepared to pour heart and soul into the song.

* * *

When the song was over and the sound of Elsa's voice started to fade into silence, Ellie lifted her head and saw that Jack was still there, standing with his glass of iced water.

She grinned. "Still here?"

Jack looked up. "Huh?"

"You're still here. Listening to the radio."

Jack chuckled nervously but hoped it didn't show. "You think I'm staying here for-haha-nah, no, why would you think that?"

Jack's mother walked over to sit in a stool next to Ellie.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to give you a few tips, alright?"

Ellie nodded, eager to learn.

Mrs. Frost studied Jack for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"You can tell he's lying or uncomfortable with the situation he's in. He's stammering and asking you a question to avoid talking more."

Jack gulped.

"And he just gulped, he's also fidgeting a lot, and the way he kept covering his mouth, yep, he's definitely lying."

Ellie smiled. "Thanks Mom." She turned to Jack. "So you like Elsa Winters?"

This time, Jack was genuinely laughing. "Like her? I don't even know her."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Not like her like her, I mean as a musician."

"Oh. Sure. She's okay," he said, taking a long sip from his iced water.

"See that?" Mrs. Frost nudged her daughter. "Taking long sips. He's avoiding speaking."

"Mom!" Jack whined.

"You're a bad liar." Jack raised his eyebrows, and Mrs. Frost immediately realized what was said. "Th-that's a good thing, a really good thing, Jack."

She mumbled to herself. "You're just like your father, you guys are sucky liars."

"I heard that," Jack announced.

"It doesn't make it any less true," Mrs. Frost replied.

"Ooh, when's Dad coming back?" Ellie asked.

"Soon, sweetie, soon," Mrs. Frost said, playing with Ellie's brown hair.

Jack's father was part of the military. Even though they were his direct family, they didn't always know exactly when he was coming back. It hurts not knowing. It sucks for Jack, but he knows his mother is more emotionally hurt than he ever was.

"Oh! She's back on!" Ellie cried out.

Elsa Winter's voice returned, and Mrs. Frost said, "She does have a remarkable voice."

Jack walked across the apartment and went back into his room to read his comics.

Jack heard the knock on his door five minutes later. His mother came in.

"Hey, honey, can you do me a favor and make a run to the store for me?"

"Sure. What do we need?" he asked.

Mrs. Frost handed Jack a slip of paper. It was a small shopping list.

"Be careful, Jack, it's a little dark out there."

"I'll be fine."

"Bring an umbrella!"

"I already got one," Jack said as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"I don't think I've said it enough times. You. Were. Magnificent."

"Thanks Gary. I gotta go now, my sister's waiting." Elsa said. She gave him one last hug and made her way to the exit. She had to get to Anna and ask about the "big news".

But then she was stopped.

"Elsa, you were great tonight, keep up the good work." It was her manager, Hans. He sounded nonchalant. Among other things, Elsa always found his tone annoying, but still put up with him.

"Thanks, Hans, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved goodbye to everyone at the radio station and left. She stepped outside and realized that it was pouring. So much for taking a nice stroll home on a cool spring night.

Elsa made a beeline for the closest bus stop and waited patiently for her bus. But that wasn't necessary because the bus came two seconds later, splashing some rain onto the sidewalk. Elsa got on the bus relieved that the radio station was relatively close to the bus stop. She immediately took out her Kindle and started to read.

The bus was about to close the doors, but the bus driver opened the doors for one passenger who ran to the bus. He thanked the driver for waiting, and paid before walking to take a seat. But when the bus jolted forward, he lost his balance and slipped. His hand reached out for a pole and it saved him from falling. But something did fall, and clattered when it hit the bus floor.

Elsa picked up her Kindle, it was knocked out of hand when the man almost fell.

"Sorry," he said.

She looked up at him. The man had blue eyes and white hair, though he wasn't elderly. She quickly looked back at her Kindle, and cursed mildly under her breath. Her Kindle screen went completely white.

The man took a seat next to her and gestured to the Kindle. "May I?"

Reluctantly, Elsa handed over the Kindle, and watched as he fiddled with it, until the Kindle icon appeared on the screen, and then she saw her homescreen, with all of the books where they were before she dropped the Kindle.

She gasped. "Thank you so much!"

The man shrugged. "It was my fault you dropped it, so the least I could do was fix your Kindle." He looked around, and then out the window. "Shoot, this is my stop. Have a good night," he said before getting up and hopping off the bus.

Elsa didn't get a chance to say goodbye or ask for his name or anything. She shrugged, sighed, and went back to reading the book on her Kindle.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa cursed herself for fumbling with the keys to her apartment. She needed to know what the "big news" was. When the door finally unlocked, she quickly dropped off her keys and hung her jacket.

"Anna? Punzie?"

The two younger girls ran from their room and hugged Elsa.

"You're back!" Punzie said excitedly.

"You got my text right?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "I did, and I want to know what the 'big news' is!" she demanded.

"Well, about two days ago, or was it three?" Punzie said. "That doesn't really matter, does it?"

Anna sighed. "I'll explain. We entered a contest and we won!" She squealed, jumping up and down with Punzie.

"What did you win?"

"A trip to Norway."

"A trip to Norway?!" Elsa asked, shocked. "How many days?"

"We'll be back in a week," Punzie replied.

"Sooooo?" Anna asked.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Are you going to go with us?"

Elsa blinked. "Oh, I can't. I have to go to some events that Hans had planned for me."

"Boo," Punzie said, frowning. "You sure you can't go with us?"

"I wish I could. Norway sounds nice," Elsa said. "Are you sure you guys will be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Elsa," they both chimed.

Elsa grabbed her phone. "What day are you two leaving?"

Anna ran to her room and came back to the living room, holding a brochure. "Ummm… the 27th. That's this Saturday."

Elsa added that to her calendar and paused. "That's three days from now. You guys should start packing!"

Punzie and Anna ran to their room while Elsa bombarded them with questions:

"What flight number?"

"Errr… 918."

"Time of departure?"

"8:00 pm."

"And the time you're getting back?"

"Supposed to be 10:45 pm, but you know how planes are, always getting delayed," Anna replied, tossing clothes into her suitcase.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel, I forgot the name," Anna answered.

"The Thief," Punzie quickly told Elsa.

By then, Elsa already checked the hotel, reading reviews and checking out the photos. "Okay, it seems like a pretty good hotel…despite the name." She looked up from her phone after typing all the information and saving it. "Are you sure you guys are gonna be okay?"

Anna smiled. "You already asked that."

"And we'll be fine," Punzie added.

"We said that, too," Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "Well it's just that it's the first time you two are travelling out of the country without me. You don't even have an adult going with you."

"We are adults!" Anna and Punzie half screamed.

"Really? Huh, because last night I remember both of you going to my room because you both had bad dreams." Elsa pointed to Anna. "You had a strange dream about trolls, and you," she pointed at Punzie, "had a nightmare about ruffians and thugs. You guys were scared out of your minds, such kids."

Anna and Punzie grew a shade redder.

"W-well," Anna stammered, "we're over 18, so we're adults."

Elsa wrapped them in a hug. "I know you guys are adults, I'm just worried, that's all." She pulled away and gave them a stern look. "Promise not to do anything stupid?"

"Promise," Punzie replied.

"I solemnly swear to not do anything stupid," Anna said.

Punzie faked a cough. "Geek," she muttered in between coughs.

As Elsa left the room, Anna rolled her eyes. "Punzie, your boyfriend is the one who owns all of those Wolverine comics."

"And yours has a bunch of Batman comics. Doesn't he also have a collection of reindeer stickers and stuff?" Punzie shot back.

"Hey! Less talking about Flynn and Kristoff, you guys should be packing!" Elsa called from the kitchen. She was preparing their dinner, and while she waited for the filled pasta to cook, she made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hans, it's Elsa. I need to know what time the event on Saturday is starting."

"8:30 at night, why?"

"My sister and my cousin are going on a trip and I want to see them to the airport. I might be late to the event."

Elsa heard Hans sigh dramatically on the other end of the line and she rolled her eyes.

"Hans, I only said that I might be late. _Might," _ Elsa said, aggravated that Hans expected the worst outcome.

"It's fine, Elsa, I'll stall if you're late."

Elsa rolled her eyes again. She just said that there was only a slight chance that she was going to be late. Did he really think of her as that irresponsible of a person?

"Err...okay. See you on Saturday," she said as she rapidly hung up, attacking the end call button repeatedly.

Elsa sighed. It took a lot for her not to scream at Hans and fire him. She placed her phone on the counter before checking the time. The pasta should be ready about now.

"Anna! Punzie! Dinner!" she hollered.

Anna and Punzie ran to the dining table and took their seats. Anna started snooping on Elsa's phone.

"Ooooooh, you called Hans? Did you ask him out? He's so good-looking," she gushed.

Punzie rolled her eyes. "I bet you she didn't."

Anna's eyes widened before extending her hand. "$10?"

"You're on," Punzie replied, accepting the handshake.

Elsa walked to the table, handing Anna and Punzie their plates of pasta.

"So did you ask him out?" Anna asked.

"You're welcome," Elsa said, expecting a thank you.

"Thank you," the two girls said sheepishly, as Elsa brought her plate of pasta along with utensils to the table.

She took a seat before adding, "And for your information, I didn't ask him out."

"Ha!" Punzie screamed, pointing her fork (which had a piece of pasta on it) at Anna. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Noooo, Elsa, why not?! You guys would be-"

Elsa almost spit her pasta out. "Stop right there. Don't say that. It's never going to happen. I don't even like him that much as a person." She started listing all the bad stuff about Hans. "He's a jackass. His personality alone deserves a right hook, don't even get me started on the smug look that's always on his face."

"Then why won't you just get a new manager?" Punzie asked.

"Though he is a jackass, he did manage to get me into some events, so I'm on the fence about it."

Anna put her fork down. "Well you think Hans ever needs a right hook, my fist is right here."

"Yea, right, you're going to be in Norway for a week, so there's not much you can do about that."

Anna sighed. "If he mistreats you or anything, don't be afraid to fire him," she said, looking Elsa straight in the eye. "Or give him a black eye."

Elsa smirked. "Well I know who to call for that," she said, eyeing Anna.

Punzie cleared her throat. "Or you could call Flynn, his dog, Maximus, is crazy scary. And I have a frying pan. Just putting that out there."

Elsa smiled. "I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

It wasn't long before Saturday, and Elsa was at the airport with Anna and Punzie.

"You guys packed everything you need, right?" Elsa asked.

"Uh huh."

"Of course."

"Alright, if your flight gets delayed, or anything goes wrong, call me, text me, email me, I don't care, just let me know."

"Yea, we got this," Punzie said.

"We'll keep in touch everyday, don't worry, Elsa."

"And we'll take loads of photos and videos," Punzie promised. Her chameleon, Pascal, poked out from her carry on bag. She tapped his head. "Pascal, go back into the bag." The lizard turned the same navy blue as the bag and crawled back in.

"Are you guys absolutely, positively, sure that you're-"

"_Yes_, Elsa, we're going to be _fine_," they replied together.

"Okay," Elsa whispered, and pulled them in for a hug, holding the two girls close.

Not long later, Anna and Punzie waved as they boarded the plane, and Elsa waved back.

Elsa checked her watch. 7:59. She walked back to her car. It was about time to go to the event. The place was about a 30 minute drive away. It was also relatively close to where Elsa lived, so getting home would be easy.

Unfortunately, there was major traffic on the way there, and Elsa was stuck in it. With all of the cars moving at a snail's pace, Elsa considered getting out of her car and finding an alternative way to get there, but ultimately stayed in the car and muttered curses under her breath, just like all of the other drivers stuck in traffic.

* * *

Jack inhaled the spring air and walked around the city. It was a night for the guys to hang out, and he was free to roam around the city since his friend Tooth offered to take care of Ellie. Usually, it would be Jack, Bunnymund, and Hiccup doing stupid stuff until midnight, but Hiccup had a date with his girlfriend, Astrid, so it was just Jack and Bunny. They walked down a random street, the moon and the streetlamps providing light in the otherwise dark city.

"So where do you want to go?" Jack asked Bunny.

Bunny inhaled sharply. "Not now, mate," he said under his breath, and shuffled to walk by Jack's other side.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked down the block and grinned mischievously. "It's just a greyhound, Bunnymund, calm down."

Suddenly, a car alarm went off and the greyhound went crazy, chasing Bunny around.

"Shit!" he yelled and scrambled out of the way. Bunny considered climbing the tree or the streetlamp, but then opted to run into a building.

As the greyhound walked away after chasing Bunny, Jack chuckled and went into the building Bunny ran to. Once he stepped into the store, he recognized it immediately. "Hey, isn't this-"

"North's bar, yea," Bunnymund said, out of breath. They had stumbled into North's bar. It was very popular place. There was good food, good drinks, and great live performances.

Jack laughed. "Sorry for your troubles, man, I'll buy you a drink."

"You better," Bunny replied and followed Jack.

"Bunny! Jack!" North said merrily, patting both of them on the back. "The usual?" he asked, not waiting for their responses before preparing their drinks. "What's wrong, Bunny? I know something's bothering you. I can feel it." He gestured to his belly. "In my belly."

"A greyhound chased me here," Bunny grumbled before grabbing his drink.

Jack smiled and took a sip of his drink before something crossed his mind. "Hey, North, what song is playing right now?"

North lit up like a Christmas tree. "A song by Elsa Winters. She's going to perform here tonight," he said smiling.

Jack nodded, knowing that the background music sounded familiar. It was the song he heard on the radio a couple days before, the one Ellie was obsessing over. It was a good song, but Jack liked the live, acoustic, radio version more.

"Elsa and her manager showed up and together we arranged to have her perform. She's really talented." He sighed. "But her manager," North rolled his eyes, "he belongs on the Naughty list," rolling up his sleeve and pointing at the "Naughty" tattoo on his forearm.

"Why?" Jack asked, concerned. Nobody as talented as Elsa Winters should have a bad manager.

"If and when you meet this guy, you'll hate him," North replied.

"Great," Bunny shot back. "Because I really feel like punching someone right now."

North crossed his arms and nodded towards the entrance, where a group of guys were walking in. "Hans Westergaard. The one with auburn hair with sideburns."

"He looks like such a-"

"-douche, I know," North said.

"He's coming this way," Bunny warned them.

"No, I don't want to deal with him," he complained and poured himself a drink, as if scotch could drown all of his problems.

"Too late," Jack said to North under his breath. Hans was already at the bar counter.

"Hey, North, is Elsa here, yet?" Hans asked.

North shook his head.

At that moment, both of their phones chimed. North and Hans checked their phones.

"Traffic jam," North said. "She says she'll get here late."

Hans scoffed. "I knew it, she said she had to send her sister and cousin to the airport but I bet it's just a dumb excuse for-"

North looked up the traffic reports. "No, she's serious, there are traffic delays all around the city. You can't blame her, Hans."

"I did all the hard work and arranged this event for her, she should at least show up on time!" Hans yelled.

_But you're actually not working harder than Elsa. She actually writes and sings songs. She probably wouldn't need a manager to get this event. She could've simply impressed North with her pure talent and scored a performance, _Jack thought.

"Come on, Hans, just give her some more time, I'm sure she'll show up, and the crowd will love it no matter what." He got a glass of whiskey. "Here, have a drink."

Hans took the drink and drank while North tended the other customers.

Jack turned to Hans. "So you're Elsa Winter's manager?"

Hans almost spewed out his drink. "Yea, I am. Why? Are you one of her lousy fans?"

"My little sister listens to a lot of her music," Jack explained, hiding his frown of disapproval. _How does Elsa put up with a manager who calls her fans "lousy"?_

"Ah," Hans said, nodding.

Jack's phone buzzed and he stepped out to take the call. When he was out on the street, he saw that it was from Tooth.

"Hello?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ellie? How do you have Tooth's phone?"

"I asked her if I could use her phone to call you, of course," Ellie replied cheerfully.

Jack smiled for a split second before realizing something. "Wait, Ellie it's almost 9. You should be going to bed now!"

Ellie groaned on the other end of the line. "Awww, why do I have to go to bed so early?"

"Just cause."

"Not good enough."

Jack scoffed. "Can I talk to Tooth?"

"Sure."

There was silence and a bit of muffled fumbling, sort of like radio static, but then Tooth was talking to him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tooth, can you just please make sure that Ellie goes to sleep on time?"

"Yea, no problem. I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This isn't the first time I'm babysitting Ellie," she reminded him.

"Yea, but this is the first time you let her stay up past bedtime."

"Whatever," Tooth replied. "Just enjoy the rest of the night while you can, Jack," she said. "Tomorrow, Ellie's going to be your responsibility again."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jack heard Ellie ask in the background. He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up," Tooth said.

"Wait!" Ellie screamed.

The muffled sound of the phone being handed to another person came back, until Ellie was talking again.

"Jack, you still there?"

"Yep. What's up, kiddo?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ellie."

"Night night," Ellie said before hanging up.

Jack smiled, this is what made his sister so sweet and lovable. He returned his phone to his pocket and walked back into the bar. However, there were no customers at the bar counter. Jack turned to North.

"Where are all of the-" He paused when North pointed towards the stage. All of the customers flocked to the chairs and tables by the stage, some were on the second floor, standing on the balcony overlooking the stage, leaning on the railing. Those who couldn't find seats simply stood and watched. Unfortunately for Jack, the ones standing blocked his view of the stage. However, he could still hear the music, and for now, it was good enough for him, he already recognized the voice. It was Elsa Winters.

"Elsa got here a little while after you stepped out," North told Jack.

"The little bitch finally showed up," Hans grumbled sluggishly.

Jack frowned. "Is he drunk?" he whispered to North.

North nodded.

Jack walked to Hans. "Okay, I think that's enough drinking for now," he said, pulling the glass away from Hans.

"Hey!" Hans complained, his words slurred. He was definitely drunk and tipsy. "Give me back my drinkkkk."

"No, I don't want you to keep-"

Hans swung his fist at Jack, and surprisingly, he didn't miss. Jack was knocked backwards and grunted as he landed on the floor. Hans took his drink back as Bunny helped Jack get up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

"You're fine," Bunny said, brushing the topic off and walking back to his seat.

"Wow, I can see how much you care," Jack commented sarcastically.

Hans finished his drink. "Hey, Santa, can I have another?"

Jack shook his head, chuckling. North may look like Santa, but he wasn't.

"No you many not. You've had one too many," North snapped.

"Aw, come on, Santa. Give the kid a drink!" one of Hans' friends said.

"He's on the Naughty list, he doesn't deserve a drink or a present."

"I want another drinkkkkkkkkkk!" Hans complained, slamming his fist on the counter.

"You are _way too drunk _for that. You already hurt my friend due to your drunken state and you want another drink?" North yelled.

Jack looked over at the crowd of customers. They were still cheering and swaying to the songs Elsa Winters was singing, unaware of the yelling.

"Yes, I do!" Hans cried. "I'm havingggg a bad dayy. First I had to deal with my 12 olderr brotherss. Then the Winters bitch doesn't show up on time, and now you won't give mee another goddamn drinkk," he slurred.

Jack frowned. That is no way to address Elsa Winters.

"For the last time, no. No more drinks for you," North said sternly.

Hans aimed his fist at North, but he dodged.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and pulled Hans away from North.

It only got worse from there. Hans started punching Jack repeatedly, and his friends did, too, until all Jack could hear were muffled cries and all he could see were the black spots in his vision until he faded from consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**warning: some bad language (i think once or twice, but that's it)**

* * *

Elsa showed up late, and Hans gave her a very unforgiving look, but North simply patted her back and smiled through her apologies.

"No seriously I'm really sorry about this-"

"It's alright, Elsa. Traffic sucks, I know, I've been in your shoes before." He led her to the stage, and the crowd cheered as Elsa took her place behind the mic and greeted her fans. They yelled back, screaming "hi, we're doing good", "we're doing great" or "WE LOVE YOU, ELSA!"

Elsa smiled. She adored her fans, and looking around the bar, she could see that she had a lot of them. Some were sitting at the chairs and tables in front of the stage, some standing behind them, and others on the second floor balcony. Her fans gave her more courage and confidence, to get rid of her fear and anxiety. She listened as the pianist played away, and the drummer started tapping lightly.

_Counting all different ideas, drifting away,_

_Past and present they don't matter_

_Now the future's sorted out._

_Watch her moving in elliptical patterns;_

_Think it's not what you say;_

_What you say is way too complicated._

_For a minute, though, I couldn't tell how to fall out._

_It's twenty seconds till the last call,_

_Callin' hey hey hey hey hey hey_

_Lie down you know it's easy,_

_Like we did it through summer long._

_And I'll be anything you ask and more,_

_Going hey, hey, hey, hey,_

_It's not a miracle we needed,_

_No I wouldn't let you think so._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it..._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it._

_Girlfriend, oh your girlfriend's drifting away,_

_Past and present, 1855-1901._

_Watch them built up a material tower_

_Think it's not gonna stay anyway_

_I think it's overrated_

_For a minute, though, I couldn't tell how to fall out._

_It's twenty seconds till the last call,_

_Callin' hey hey hey hey hey hey_

_Lie down you know it's easy,_

_Like we did it through summer long._

_And I'll be anything you ask and more,_

_Going hey, hey, hey, hey,_

_It's not a miracle we needed,_

_No I wouldn't let you think so._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it..._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it..._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it..._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it..._

_Fold it, fold it, fold it, fold it._

The audience applauded and after the song, Elsa took a break and sat on the stage, answering some questions from the audience. _What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color? Who are some singers that you like? Who do you look up to? What is your favorite season? How do you feel about blue soda?_

Chocolate, for sure. I like blue. Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran, and Justin Timberlake, to name a few. I'm inspired by and wholeheartedly admire Idina Menzel. Winter is my favorite, but spring is nice, too. Blue soda sounds cool, I'd love to try it.

"Okay," Elsa said as she got up, "I think it's high time for another song."

The crowd cheered in response, and Elsa started singing a second song.

_I find shelter in this way_

_Under cover, hide away_

_Can you hear when I say_

_I have never felt this way_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Can I be, was I there_

_Felt so crystal in the air_

_I still want to drown whenever you leave_

_Please teach me gently on how to breathe_

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_

_So you can feel the way I feel it too_

_And I'll send images back at you_

_So you can see the way I feel it too_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Maybe I -_

"OH MY GOD!" Elsa screamed as she saw Hans and his men beating up another man. She ran off the stage and made her way to the bar counter. She pulled Hans away and pushed the other men back. One was fighting Bunny, but she separated them, too.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted at Hans. Elsa looked at the man on the floor and realized that he was unconscious.

North looked absolutely furious. "OUT. NOW," he thundered, and Hans and his men walked out of the bar.

Bunny knelt by Jack. "Shit."

"He needs a medic!" Elsa cried. .

Bunny got up and left for a few seconds before coming back with a much shorter man with blonde hair.

"This is Sandy, he's a mute, but still a really good medic."

Elsa nodded and backed away as Sandy checked Jack. She walked to North and Bunny. "I'm so sorry, Hans is-"

"an idiot, a jerk, a blockhead, a complete ass," Bunny grumbled.

"Yea, he's all those things, but I'm really sorry for hurting your friend, and I understand if you don't want me here anymore," Elsa apologized to North.

Sandy walked to North and tapped his arm before signing something to him. Elsa didn't know sign language, so she had to wait until North filled her in.

"Jack's been knocked out, he should wake up in the next day. He needs rest, though. He might have some bruises, but that's it."

Bunny and North looked at Jack before turning back to Elsa. North spoke up first. "It's not your fault, Elsa. You didn't do anything, it was Hans. He was so drunk and lost his common sense."

"As if he had any in the beginning," Bunny commented.

"But I still feel responsible," Elsa said, sighing. It was the truth, the guilt was weighing her down, and that was the reason why she spoke with North and Bunny and made a few arrangements.

* * *

After the talk with Bunny and North, Elsa returned to the stage. and performed the rest of her promised songs. She even got to meet some of her amazing fans, who were cool, none of them were obsessed, or overwhelming. They were simply the perfect fans. They were dedicated Winterlings, the best she could ever ask for.

The rest of the night went well, and North congratulated Elsa as he closed the bar.

"You were spectacular on stage! The fans loved your performance."

Elsa lowered her gaze and helped him tug the storefront gate down, even though the buff man clearly didn't need any help.

"Elsa, don't worry about what happened today. What you're doing is very generous, and Bunny and I owe you for this."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I owed you guys, since Hans was the one who knocked him out and I-"

"Stop that, you already apologized enough. Let's check on Jack."

Elsa nodded and led North down and around the block. She greeted the doorman (his name is Dom) as they entered the building.

"Hey, Dom."

Elsa and North got on the elevator and they went up to Elsa's apartment, where Bunny was waiting.

"Hey, mate. Listen, thanks again for letting Jack rest here."

"No problem," Elsa replied. "How is he?"

North, Bunny, and Elsa walked over to the guest bedroom. It was originally supposed to be Anna's room, but she kept going to Punzie's room for homework help and whatnot, so now they shared a room, and the extra room became a guest bedroom. Their most frequent guest was Merida, their fiery, Scottish, redhead friend. Merida was usually at her apartment uptown, but she was currently in Scotland, taking care of some family business. Now, Jack occupied the extra room.

"He looks fine," Bunny said,

"Yea, like Sandy said, he just needs his rest," North added.

Elsa nodded, though deep inside, she was scared that he actually wasn't okay. What if he didn't wake up? She knew it was extreme, but she could already picture him at the hospital, the heart monitor showing negative results, and she was genuinely worried for this guy.

"Stay cool, mate. Jack will be fine."

"He's Jack Frost, he's practically immortal," North joked.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"No, I was just kidding. His name is Jack Frost, but he's not Jack Frost, the immortal winter spirit, but no matter, he'll be alright."

Not long after, Bunny and North left Elsa's apartment, promising to come back to check on Jack the next morning. Elsa nodded before walking back to the room where Jack was and sighing as she took a seat on a stool next to the bed. Sitting there, she got her first real look at Jack. Back at the bar, she was too busy freaking out, she barely glanced at him. But here, she saw his white hair and recognized him as the man who fixed her Kindle on the bus. _So his name was Jack Frost_, she thought. Elsa was aware that it was a creepy thing to do, but she continued to study Jack as he rested.

She began to notice things about him. _His messy hair looked as if it was always tousled by the wind, and his ears poked out from his silvery locks. His eyebrows furrow from time to time. Unlike the hair on the top of his head, his eyebrows weren't white. They were darker, brown, actually. He was a side sleeper, and leaned on his left shoulder, though, judging by how he fixed her Kindle the other day, Elsa knew he was right handed. _

Elsa shook her head and frowned at her actions. She was such a creep. She looked away, redirecting her attention to the window, but that got boring fast. Elsa found herself stealing glances at him, because (let's be honest here) Jack has a swell combination of genes.

Finally, she could not take it anymore, and decided that she had to leave the room. She got up and walked back to her bedroom, absentmindedly thinking of him as she fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up, and the first thing she did was check on Jack. He was still asleep, so she went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

After eating, she checked her phone, and she had missed calls from Anna and Punzie, who left messages.

"Hiii Elsa!" Elsa backed away so that her eardrum could recover, but she could still hear Anna and Punzie as they gushed about Norway.

"We've only been here for about an hour but _it is beautiful_. The hotel is amazing, and-"

"-right now we're checking out the restaurant and kitchen downstairs," Punzie cut in.

Anna hummed in agreement. "There are thousands of salad plates, and oh my word…"

Elsa frowned as Anna voice trailed off, and she wondered what she was doing.

"This chocolate tastes _heavenly_," Anna said, and Elsa could tell that her sister was stuffing herself with chocolate.

She giggled, hiding her laughter with her hand.

"We should probably get some sleep, since it's like 2 in the morning. Bye, Elsa, call back soon!" Punzie said.

Elsa moved on to the next message.

It was Punzie, and she was speaking softly. "It's 7 AM in Norway, Anna's still asleep," she said, giggling. "Her hair's a mess as usual, and she's drooling, too."

Punzie remained quiet for a while, and Elsa could hear Anna's snoring in the message.

"Bye Elsa," Punzie whispered.

The third message started soon after.

"Heyy Elsa!" They were just as loud as they were the first time. "It's 10:28 in the morning in Norway! We're planning on going to a gelato place nearby in the afternoon, but for now…"

"Punzie's painting the view of Norway from the window," Anna said. "But we're also doing puzzles, darts, and baking."

"Don't forget playing guitar, knitting, paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess!" Punzie called out.

Anna laughed nervously before whispering into the phone, "I suck at chess, so I'm secretly dreading that part. Save me, Elsa!"

The message ended, and Elsa was still shaking her head at Anna's silliness. She then took her mug of tea and went to the guest room, where Jack was still sleeping, and sat on the stool. The sunlight was pouring in through the window, and just when Elsa thought Jack's hair couldn't have gotten any whiter, it did.

Elsa sighed. She should work on new songs for her next album, which is going to consist of all original songs, instead of just covers. She went to her room to get her ukulele, some paper, and a pencil.

* * *

Jack blinked away his foggy vision as he woke up to sunlight shining through the window. But the window looked different. His eyes shifted to the bed. It definitely wasn't his bed with the Captain America bed sheets. His vision cleared up and his senses came back to life. He heard strumming and low humming, and shifted. Jack blinked. Then he did it once more. A few more times.

Sitting next to the bed was a beautiful woman with pale skin and platinum blonde hair in a loose braid. She was holding a baritone ukulele, humming a melody and jotting down notes in her small notebook. She was the woman whose Kindle he fixed on the bus. He continued to look at her for a while, quietly.

Jack finally managed to croak, "Where am I?"

A gasp followed shortly, and never in his 24 years of life had he seen a more astonished look on a more angelic face.

* * *

_He's awake. He's awake. He's awake, _was all Elsa could think. Without saying a word to Jack, she leaned her baritone ukulele against the wall. Elsa quickly got up and ran to the dining table, where North and Bunny were sitting (they came in roughly 15 minutes ago).

"He's awake," she said.

Those words were all that needed to be said before the two of them got up out of their chairs and dashed to the guest room.

* * *

"Hey guys," Jack croaked, as he saw two familiar faces: Bunny and North.

"Crikey! Are you alright, mate?"

"I'm fine," Jack replied.

"Well in that case, g' day, mate," Bunny said, smiling.

"Cookie?" North said, offering Jack a plate of Oreos.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "For breakfast?"

"I usually have homemade cookies, but I settled for Oreos today."

Jack shook his head, chuckling. He walked with them back out to the dining area, where the platinum blonde was. There was a strong coffee aroma in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" the platinum blonde asked, holding up a coffee pot.

"Sure," Jack and Bunny replied. North stuck with his milk and cookies.

The platinum blonde handed Jack and Bunny their mugs of coffee and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Nice t-shirt," she said, gesturing to Jack's shirt and grinning.

Jack looked down at his t-shirt. He forgot which one he was wearing, due to last night's events. Realizing which one he had on, he found himself grinning, too.

It was a grey t-shirt that said in bold letters, OBAMA CAN'T TAKE THESE GUNS, with two black arrows pointing at his biceps.

"I know," he replied, flexing his muscles, though he didn't need to flex to display his biceps. "Like what you see?"

The woman rolled her eyes and snorted, but smiled all the same.

Jack mooned over her amazing smile, before Bunny brought him back down to Earth.

"You call those guns?" Bunny asked, rolling his eyes in disbelief before flexing his own muscles. "Now those are guns," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this isn't a gun show, and it's not a competition," North said. "But if it was," he flexed his muscles, "I win!"

As North whooped and cheered, Jack studied the platinum blonde woman. _She giggles behind her right hand, and clutches her stomach. Her eyebrow game is on point. _

A loud ringing sound blared through the apartment, and Jack jumped in his seat.

"Crikey! What _was_ that?" Bunny asked, shocked.

"Sorry, it must've been my sister's alarm clock." The woman ran to one of the other rooms and shortly after, the ringing stopped.

She ran back to the dining table, and Jack couldn't help but sigh and smile. Even when she was flustered and her braid was slightly messy, she was still so…. Jack sighed again.

"Sorry about that," she said. "How's the coffee?"

"Eye-opening," Jack said, though he was evidently staring at _her_, and commenting on _her_, not the coffee.

* * *

Jack stood in the elevator with Bunny and North as they were heading down. "She was nice," he commented. He rocked back and forth in his place, grinning.

"Elsa? Yea, I already told you she's a great person," North replied, as if he were stating the obvious.

"Okay," Jack said. Then he blinked. "W-wait, that was Elsa Winters?!"

Bunny nodded. "How could you not have known?"

"Well there was never a proper introduction…"

"Well mate, now you know-"

"-I could've gotten her autograph for Ellie-"

"-mate, chill, it's not that big of a deal-"

"-I mean, she was right there, I was in her apartment!" Jack paused. "I was in Elsa Winter's apartment!" he exclaimed.

The elevator dinged as the door slid open. As he stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the building, he nodded. "So this is where Elsa Winters lives…"

North pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jack, please don't tell me you're going to start stalking her."

"You don't wanna be known as Elsa's creepy stalker, mate."

"First name basis, huh?" Jack turned to face Bunny and frowned. "Since when did you two become such close friends?"

"Jealous, mate?" Bunny asked.

"I-" Jack stopped short. "No, I'm not jealous," he said unevenly.

Bunny snorted and turned to North. "I think Frost has a crush."

"Crush?" Jack asked. "What is this, second grade?"

North raised his eyebrows and ignored Jack, looking at Bunny. "You think? It was so obvious, an elderly man two miles away could tell that Jack now only has eyes for Elsa."

"Eyes only for-" Jack scoffed. "W-what?"

"You mean who," Bunny corrected.

"I don't-"

"Denial won't work."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Forget you guys," he said, as he turned and walked off on his own.

* * *

**Okay, I just realized that I forgot to put down the names of the songs in the previous chapters...**

**-People Help the People by Cherry Ghost**

**-Wings by Birdy**

**And for this chapter:**

**-1901 by Phoenix**

**-Shelter by The xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yea, and then they started falsely accusing me of liking her!" Jack exclaimed.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Falsely accusing? Jack this isn't a trial, drop the dramatics."

"But-"

"No buts," Tooth snapped. "Okay, describe her."

"She's tall-"

"Taller than you?"

Jack laughed. "Nah, she's not as tall as me. She has platinum blonde hair, pale skin, a light dusting of freckles on her rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile-"

"Ooh, are her teeth-"

"Yes, her teeth are a sparkling white. Anyways, her smile is just so beautiful that it puts all of the other smiles to shame."

Tooth raised her eyebrows, and Jack realized that he had been gushing. He pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up. "You know what, we should just end this conversation. I should get back to Ellie."

He left the living room.

Tooth laughed and whispered. "Yep, definitely likes her."

* * *

Nighttime came and Ellie was tucked in, ready for sleep, but the tween still needed one more thing.

Jack sat by Ellie with his guitar. "Any song requests?"

"Ooh! Can you sing a song by Elsa W-"

"No," Jack said sternly. It drove him crazy every time he heard her name, but the sad thing was, he's too stubborn to admit that it's a good kind of crazy. A sweet type of insanity that makes him smile, look at the floor, and run his fingers through his hair.

"Aww," Ellie whined. "Pleaseeee? It can even be one of the songs that she sang a cover of."

"Ellie, don't you want to listen to other songs?"

"No, not really."

Jack sighed and proceeded to sing People Help the People.

"Only because it's one of my favorite songs," Jack said.

"Sure, Jack whatever you claim," Ellie said, giggling. "You like her, don't you?" she teased.

Jack paused mid-song. "Why does _everybody keep_saying that?"

Ellie giggled again. "Because it's so obvious that you're an Elsa Winters fan!"

_Oh. _Jack thought. _She means as a fan, not a crush. _He shook his head. He was foolish for thinking that Ellie would think that he liked Elsa WInters on that level. Then he remembered that Ellie didn't know about the events of the previous night.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Jack said casually. "I met Elsa Winters today."

Jack thought Ellie was about to doze off, but he was wrong. "WHAT!?" she shrieked.

"I met Elsa Winters," Jack said again.

"Did you get her autogr-"

"Sorry I didn't-"

"NO! Why?! You could've- ARGHHHH!"

"Calm down, Ellie-"

"I can't!" Ellie said, breathing heavily. "You met Elsa Winters!"

"Well I didn't know it was her until North and Bunny told me!"

She sighed. "How was she? Was she nice?"

Jack nodded.

"Was she kind?"

_Kind enough to let me stay at her place, _Jack thought. "Very," he replied.

Ellie sat up taller on her bed. "You still need to tell me exactly how you met her."

"Well, for you, this stuff might be a little too violent…"

"Just tell me!"

"Her manager punched me-"

"Oh," Ellie said, sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

Ellie sighed. "It's just that I thought she would be the type of person to not hang around with bullies, or bad people in general. She just seems like a person who would never turn over to the dark side, or something like that, I don't know…" Ellie trailed off.

Jack shook his head vigorously. "Nonononono. Her manager is a terrible person, but I can assure you, Elsa Winters is an amazing human being!"

"Really?"

"Really. Her manager punched me, and I got knocked out, but Elsa let me stay and rest in her apartment-"

"YOU WERE IN ELSA WINTER'S APARTMENT!?"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" He explained what happened.

Ellie was flipping out, and started spewing countless questions. "Was it a neat place? I always thought that she would live a beautiful, neat, but at the same time cozy apartment in a high rise building. Ooh, did you get her address?"

"Yes, it was pretty neat. It's a nice apartment, she lives with her sister and her cousin, but they're currently in Norway. That's what she told me."

"And her address?" Ellie asked, her eyes wide and full of stalker potential.

"I don't know," Jack lied. He had memorized the address, and put it in his phone, too.

"Did you get her phone number? Email address?"

"Ellie!"

"What?"

"You're acting as if I was planning to ask her out or something!"

"How so?"

"Well you asked about the phone number and email address."

"I just wanted a way to contact her," Ellie replied. "How did you interpret that as 'asking her out'?"

"I-" Jack began to say, but his voice broke off. "I don't know."

Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"You should go to sleep," Jack pretended to check his nonexistent watch. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Jack, I know that you don't have a watch on your wrist."

"That doesn't change the fact that you should be going to sleep."

"I'm almost 12 years old, why do I still have a bedtime?"

"No questions."

"I just want to check my email, or maybe chat with some friends, or-"

"Sleep," Jack said, and it sounded like a command.

"But I-"

"Sleep."

That was all Jack said before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Elsa was strumming the baritone ukulele, when her phone rang. She jotted down the final line of notes and lyrics into her notebook and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said. "How's it going back home? Watcha doing?"

Elsa frowned. Anna sounded a lot less enthusiastic compared to the other days.

"I'm finishing up a song," she replied.

"What?" Anna shrieked. "Elsa, isn't it almost midnight at home? You should be sleeping right now!"

"One, it's only eleven. Two, there's no such thing as a bedtime when you're writing songs," Elsa responded calmly. "I lost track of time because I was so into the songwriting."

"Well you should at least get _some_sleep," Anna said.

Elsa hummed in agreement before realizing something. "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up at this hour? Time in Norway is even earlier than it is here. Isn't it 5 in the morning there?"

"Haha… about that…"

"Anna. What happened?" Elsa asked, determined to figure out what was going on.

"We got kicked out of the hotel. It was Punzie's fault!" Anna said.

"No, it wasn't!" Punzie screamed. "Anna was the one that ruined a guest's wedding cake with a priceless work of art. She also raided the kitchens and ate all of the chocolate!"

"But you were the one that painted all over the walls! The other guests on the same floor as us came back from brunch only to find that the hallways were painted and ughh," Anna retorted.

Elsa was surprised she hadn't dropped the phone while listening to the two of them bicker. "You got kicked out from the hotel? So where are you guys going to go?"

"We were thinking of just going home early," they replied, disappointment in their voices.

Elsa shook her head. "You guys only managed to last two days in Norway. Two days. Do you see why I had doubts about this trip?"

"Yea, Elsa, we're sorry," Punzie apologized. Then her tone of voice grew brighter. "But hey, you get to see us again sooner!"

Elsa smiled. "What time will you guys be back?"

"We honestly don't know…"

"Okay, but remember that I sent you my schedule for the next couple of days, so you'll know where I'll be, whenever you guys land back here."

"Alright! Bye, Elsa!" the girls said in unison.

"Bye," Elsa said, chuckling.

She returned to the ukulele and played the series of notes she wrote in her notebook. The notes made sense to her ears, and the lyrics sounded right to her mind. Finished.

Elsa texted Gary and Hans so that they knew that she completed a song. Gary immediately texted back.

G: Oh, that's great! Can't wait to hear it!

G: Wait, what are you doing up at this hour?

G: Did you stay up working on the song?

Elsa texted back.

E: Sort of. I need you to give feedback, okay? Honest feedback. Writing original songs on my own is relatively new for me...

G: You've outdone yourself. I'm sure it's going to sound spectacular.

Elsa smiled. She certainly hopes her song's good. 20 minutes later, Hans replied.

H: Ok. Don't forget to go to the hospital, on the 20th, 1:00 PM. Don't be late.

Elsa sighed. There it is again. She's not irresponsible. She's not going to forget. She's not going to be late. She took out her phone and double checked her calendar. 20th. That's the day after tomorrow. Elsa shook her head. No, it was tomorrow, due to the fact that it was currently 12:04 AM.

Elsa leaned the ukulele against her closet and tucked the notebook in her bedside drawer before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ellie kicked the rocks as she waited outside of her school.

"Hey, Ellie!" her best friend, Pippa, said. She was running toward her and waving. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I threw a snowball that accidentally hit Cupcake."

Ellie shivered. "How did she react?"

"Not half-bad. She didn't get mad or anything, but she did come after me with a gigantic snowball." Pippa grinned. "It was fun."

They started walking home together, and Elsa Winters was the main topic of their conversation.

"I wish I could braid my hair like hers, or at least in that super cool bun." Pippa said, looking at her cropped hair. "My hair is too short."

Suddenly, Ellie remembered. "Jack met Elsa Winters!" she cried out.

Pippa blinked. "Jack, as in your brother?"

Ellie nodded.

"Elsa Winters?"

Ellie nodded.

"_Elsa Winters?" _Pippa repeated.

"Yep."

"Tell me everything!"

So Ellie went on to tell Pippa about how her older brother met her favorite musician, Elsa Winters.

"And so when he woke up, Elsa W-"

"Ellie, watch out!" Pippa cried out.

But before Ellie could turn around and see what was approaching her at an incredibly high speed, the danger already got to her.

Something crashed into Ellie, and she landed on the pavement.

"ELLIE!" Pippa ran to Ellie. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Ellie had a throbbing headache, and flashes of pain throughout her body. She looked to the left, and saw a skateboarder, clutching his skateboard and speaking frantically into his cellphone, though what he was saying wasn't clear to Ellie. It was all muffled. As her foggy vision cleared up, she looked down at herself.

"Oh dear," was all Pippa could say.

Ellie blinked. "My wrist isn't supposed to look like that, is it?"

* * *

Jack looked at his cards. He studied them. Then he studied the looks on North and Bunny's faces. But both of their poker faces were so good, he had no clue what his next move was.

"Mate, make a move," Bunny said impatiently.

"Hold on," Jack said, lifting a finger and trying to persuade them to give him a bit more time to get his playing strategy together.

Thankfully, a text bailed him out of the game.

"Sorry guys, gotta dash," Jack said, waving.

He left Bunny's "warren" and checked his text. Reading it, he almost dropped his phone.

Mom: Ellie at hospital. Please come now. Room 733.

He was already running to the bus stop.

* * *

Jack burst through the hospital doors dramatically as if he were in a movie, but as soon as he was in, he realized that the hospital was quite a maze. There were chairs outside the rooms and long hallways, with doors on both sides, and it was too much for him. He ran to the elevator and searched for the room, until he found his mom waiting in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey," his mom said. "Apparently she crashed into a skateboarder. Or it was the other way around. I'm not quite sure."

Jack nodded and looked through the window. Ellie's eyes were closed.

"She broke her wrist, but other than that, she only has a couple of bruises."

"Can I- am I allowed to go in?"

His mom nodded and Jack slowly walked into the room. Her eyes were shut and to be honest, her wrist looked pretty badly wounded. Jack hoped-

"Boo!" Ellie shouted. Flicking her hands out at Jack's face.

Jack backed away, shocked, but Ellie started murmuring, "Ow, ow, ow, that hurt."

Jack frowned. "You were pretending to sleep?"

Ellie forced a small smile. "Gotcha."

Jack took a seat next to Ellie. "How are you doing? How bad is the wrist?"

Ellie shrugged. "Meh. Sometimes it hurts. A lot." She turned and picked up a sharpie. "Wanna sign?"

Jack smiled. "Sure. I'm the first person, right?"

"Yep."

"I better be," Jack said, smirking as he signed the cast.

* * *

"Thank you," Elsa said as the little boy clapped.

He was on the hospital bed and on the wall behind him, the x rays and sonograms of him. The tumour in his brain stood out like a woman dressed in red at a black and white ball. It was clear and evident that the tumour could take him at any moment, but right now, he was applauding and smiling.

"How did you know that was my favorite song?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," she replied, tapping his nose.

He couldn't have been older than 7, but he dealt with his situation with chief-like bravery. Half an hour later, the boy had a MRI, and Elsa flashed him a smile before it started, and he gave her a thumbs up. She left the room, and the first person she saw was the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hi Hans," she said monotonously.

"Hey. I still don't understand why you chose this one, out of all the choices I gave you."

"What are you- how could you even say-" Elsa groaned in frustration. Kids with cancer. _Kids with cancer! _How could somebody not understand? She was performing for kids with cancer! Was that not a good thing? Was that not a helpful thing to do?

When Hans looked the other way, Elsa made a face and stormed off and walking around aimlessly. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away from Hans. _That heartless, irritating, aggravating son of a-. _

She paused. She heard singing. It was solo, but acapella, without any help from instruments, but nonetheless, the voice was lovely. She inched closer to the room where the deep voice was coming from. She looked through the window and saw Jack singing to a little girl with brown hair, who had a cast on her right wrist. There was no guitar, no drums, no radio in the background to sing along with. All Elsa could hear was Jack lightly clapping and tapping his feet for percussion, and his voice resonating throughout the room, but it was all she needed to smile. The way Jack was smiling. The way the girl was smiling.

* * *

"Alright," Jack said. He turned but then realized that his guitar was back home. "I guess I'll have to sing without instruments."

Ellie giggled. Jack tapped his feet to the beat of the song. The heels of his dress shoes hit the group, and he started singing.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours….._

And so he sang. He wasn't even aware of the platinum blonde outside the room, watching contently.

* * *

**The song in this chapter is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. **

**So some of you guys wanted me to use an Idina Menzel song in story, so please tell me which ones you want me to use. I'm also curious to know what songs you like (it doesn't have to be an Idina Menzel song). **


	5. Chapter 5

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._

_There's no need to complicate._

_'Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

Jack paused in the middle of the song, when he saw that Ellie's jaw dropped. Two seconds ago, she was humming along to the song, but now…

He looked in the direction of her gape and then he understood. It was Elsa Winters.

* * *

Elsa giggled when the girl saw her. The girl's jaw dropped as she stared in astonishment. Elsa smiled and gave a little wave in return. Then the girl had a mini freak out and it was so adorable, but. But Hans, being Hans, just had to ruin that moment.

"Elsa!" he yelled, striding to her. "Where've you been? I have Weaselton here with me."

Elsa tried not to scowl when she saw the old, short man. She hated him. He was the leader of the label she's a part of, and yet she hated him. He cared more about the pronunciation of his name than his work. What came second was his self proclaimed "spectacular dancing skills". Overall, Weaselton was just a fussy, cowardly, snide human being.

Two of her least favorite people, walking side by side, and wanting to talk to her. Elsa wondered if there could be a worse situation.

"Hello, Elsa, nice meeting up with you again," Weaselton said.

Elsa replied with a simple hi.

"Now that we've greeted each other, let me ask you again, where have you been? You were with me for basically four seconds, and then you were gone," Hans said.

"I just wandered off and came to this spot."

"Well I don't see you singing a song for this patient," Hans snapped.

"And she doesn't have cancer, what are you even doing here?" Weaselton added, making Elsa more furious.

Elsa scoffed. "Look, I know that I was here mainly to sing for kids with cancer, but that doesn't mean other patients don't deserve it either!"

Hans and Weaselton looked slightly appalled at the fact that one, Elsa talked back, and two, that she did it in a harsh manner.

But before they could retaliate, a woman with dark brown hair, holding a small carton of strawberry milk, walked to the group. "Sorry, I need to get to this room. My daughter's in there."

Elsa quickly shuffled out of the way to the other side of the hall, while the woman opened the door and ran to the little girl on the hospital bed. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hans spoke up.

"Well, you can't do whatever you want to. This isn't a choose-your-own-adventure type of thing."

"Why can't it be? Why can't I choose the patients I sing for? Am I not free to do that?" Elsa cried out.

"No!" Hans and Weaselton shouted back.

She raised her voice. "Are you guys hearing yourselves? Do you know what you're saying right now?"

Their expressions haven't changed a bit, still reflecting casual ignorance.

"Unbelievable," Elsa muttered under her breath. "You two have got to be the most snobby, obnoxious, and downright off-putting men on earth."

"Excuse me?" Hans looked absolutely furious, and for a second, Elsa got worried, but she stayed strong.

"Yes, I said it, and I meant it." She turned to Weaselton. "I don't even want to deal with you anymore, there are countless negative things I can say about you, right here, right now, and I'm going to start with the fact that you're an awful dancer."

Weaselton took a step back, and Elsa's confidence grew as she found her voice. "Second, your name. Everyone is going to pronounce your name wrong at some point. Either he or she is saying it for the first time, or he or she just forgot how to say it 'correctly'. The point is, stop making such a big deal about it, and throwing temper tantrums everyday, Weaselton," she said, tauntingly pronouncing his name wrong.

Weaselton stormed to the elevators, leaving Elsa and Hans in the hallways.

Hans stared at Elsa in shock. "I'm sorry, did you not realize who that was? That was the leader of the label. Of your label. Of our label. He has the power to completely-"

Elsa rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand this anymore. "You know what?! There is no 'our' anymore. You're fi-"

Hans' eyes widened in horror, and a new type of rage built in him. Elsa could see it in his eyes, and it was enough for her to shut up.

* * *

"Hi mom!" said Ellie, as she saw her mother walk into the hospital room.

"Hey mom," Jack said calmly.

Mrs. Frost smiled and handed a carton of strawberry milk to Ellie.

"Strawberry milk?!" Ellie exclaimed. "Thanks mom, you're the best," she said, hugging her mother with one arm.

Jack grinned, seeing how Ellie changes her moods so easily when she sees something she likes. For example, strawberry milk, or Elsa Winters. "Ellie, tell Mom who you saw today."

Ellie nodded and stopped sipping from the milk carton. "I saw Elsa Winters outside this room! She was in the hallway, and guess what?"

"What?" Mrs. Frost said, smiling.

"She waved at me!"

"Sweetie, that's great," she said, and pulled her daughter in for another hug. Then she pulled back hastily and looked back and forth between Jack and Ellie. "Wait, does Elsa Winters have platinum blonde hair? Tall? Slender young woman?"

Jack and Ellie nodded.

"Yep, that's her," Ellie chirped. "Isn't she pretty?"

Mrs. Frost sat up taller, with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It looked like she was having an argument with these other two men outside."

"Who were they?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"Did one of them have _really ugly_ red sideburns?"

"Yes."

"Shoot." Jack practically leapt out of his seat and ran to the window. He saw an old man with glasses walk angrily to the elevators. Then a few meters away, he saw Elsa Winters and Hans, both looking really annoyed. Hans then lifted a hand to tightly grasp Elsa's neck, to strangle her.

Jack swung the door open and rushed down to where Elsa was, but someone beat him to her.

* * *

Elsa struggled to breath. Hans was choking her, and she was scared out of her mind.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

Immediately, Hans loosened his grip on her neck. They both turned around to see who it was.

But as soon as Hans spun around, he was greeted by Anna's fist, and knocked to the floor.

"Hands off my sister," Anna shouted.

Elsa was so relieved she thought she could cry. She rushed forward to hug her sister. Anna let go of her suitcase to hug her back.

"You're back," Elsa gasped.

"Yep!" Anna replied.

"Where's Punzie?"

"Flynn was waiting for her at the airport, holding up her tiara and waving it around," Anna said.

Elsa nodded. She remembered the tiara that Punzie had. It had a bunch of gems and jewels, but it was simply a prop from the school play Punzie starred in. She kept the tiara for sentimental reasons (it was the first time she met Flynn).

"Apparently he managed to swipe it from her bag before we left for the airport, in hopes that she would notice that it was missing and come back as soon as possible," Anna said, shaking her head. "We let him believe that was the reason why we came back early. So they went back together, and I came here."

"Thank you so much for saving me," Elsa said, hugging her sister once more, and holding on tight.

Hans got up, groaning.

Elsa finished what she began to say. "Hans, you're fired."

Hans groaned again.

Anna smiled. "Let's go home."

Elsa returned the smile. "Okay, but there's one thing I have to do first."

* * *

Elsa chuckled as the little girl squealed. "Hi I'm-"

"Elsa Winters, I know! You're my idol! My favorite singer!" Ellie squealed.

"She won't shut up about you," Jack said. "This is my little sister, Ellie." He turned. "That's my mom, Gwynne." Then he gestured to a man waving from the tablet on Mrs. Frost's lap. "That's my dad. He's in the military."

Elsa waved back to everyone, and saluted to Jack's father.

"Can you sign my cast?" Ellie asked.

"Sure," Elsa said, pulling a blue pen out of her bag to put her loopy signature on Ellie's cast.

"Elsa, are you going to sing a song?" Ellie asked hopefully.

Elsa laughed again, "Yea. This is a song that's going to be in my new album, and you guys are gonna get a sneak peek."

_The reason being somebody in this room inspired some of the song lyrics, _Elsa thought to herself. She picked up her baritone ukulele and started strumming, as Ellie clapped and cheered.

_In the morning when you wake up_

_I like to believe you are thinking of me_

_And when the sun comes through your window_

_I like to believe you've been dreaming of me_

_Dreaming mmm mmm_

_I know_

_'cause I'd spend half this morning_

_Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_

_I should know_

_'cause I'd spend all the whole day_

_Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting_

_When I saw you,_

_Everyone knew_

_I liked the effect that you had on my eyes_

_But no one else heard_

_The weight of your words_

_Or felt the effect that they have on my mind_

_Falling mmm mmm_

_I know_

_'cause I'd spend half this morning_

_Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_

_I should know_

_'cause I'd spend all the whole day_

_Listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting_

Elsa's voice sent shivers down Jack's spine, and it was so breathtaking and beautiful. Ellie was ecstatic due to the fact that Elsa Winters was in the same room as her, and she just sang a full length song for her.

They all applauded after Elsa finished her song, and Ellie was clapping the loudest.

"Say, sometimes Jack sings lullabies for Ellie," Mrs. Frost said.

"More like all the time," Mr. Frost added, chuckling from the tablet.

"Maybe you two can do a duet?" Mrs. Frost suggested.

Jack turned a few (nope, 50) shades pinker.

"Sure," Elsa said casually. She turned to Jack. "What song do you want to sing?"

"May I?" Jack asked, gesturing to the ukulele. Elsa nodded and handed it to him. She moved to sit next to him, and the inches that separated them made Jack shaky.

"Um, do you know the song Cold Coffee?" Jack suggested nervously.

"Yea, Ed Sheeran," Elsa said, grinning. Jack swore her smile lit up the room. "I love his music," Elsa added.

"Me too." Jack said, silently thanking the world for blessing them with common interests. He started singing and strumming the baritone ukulele.

_She's like cold coffee in the morning_

_I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke_

_She'll make me shiver without warning_

_And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_

Elsa jumped in and started singing along with him in perfect harmony.

_And you can stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_

_Tell me if I'm wrong _

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

_I'll wake with coffee in the morning_

_But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_

_Outside the day is up and calling_

_But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep_

_Stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

_'Cause I love the way you wake me up_

_For goodness sake will my love not be enough?_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand _

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

As the song ended, everyone clapped, and the applause was louder than the first.

"_That_, son, was amazing," Mr. Frost said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'm going to go, my sister texted me," Elsa announced. "It was nice meeting all of you." She tapped Ellie's nose. "Your wrist will get better soon."

"Bye!" Ellie said.

Elsa waved goodbye and left.

Ellie was still flipping, even after Elsa left.

"That made my day. You guys are both soooooo good at singing!" Ellie commented. Mrs. Frost nodded in agreement. "When you two sing together it's like angels singing from above!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Now, now, Ellie. I wouldn't take it that far," he said.

"Hmm, but you guys should sing together more often…"

"Well Elsa probably has stuff to do. I'm sure she's busy and working on songs for her next album. She doesn't have time for me," Jack said quietly.

His eyes shifted, and he saw a blue pen on the small table. "Is that her pen?" he asked.

"I think so," Ellie replied. "Ooh! Can I keep it?"

"What? No, it's her pen."

"Yes, it's something I can keep to remember this day! Please?"

Mr. and Mrs. Frost laughed.

Jack got up and took the pen. "I'm gonna return it to her."

* * *

Elsa stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice shouted.

Elsa attacked the open door button repeatedly, to make sure the elevator stayed.

It was Jack. His hair was disheveled as usual, and he was gasping for air. He held up her blue pen. "You… left your pen… in the room," he said.

Elsa started laughing. "It's just a pen. You didn't have to run like that to return something as easily replaceable as a pen to me."

Jack smiled as he listened contently to her laugh.

"_Just_ a pen?" he asked, astonished. "Princess, this is _your _pen. You're Elsa Winters. Do you have any idea how much this pen which you think so lowly of would cost on eBay?"

Elsa's lips curved upwards. "Nope. How much?"

Jack thought about it for a second. "I don't know for sure, but north of five hundred, given your popularity right now."

They both laughed, and Jack handed the pen back to Elsa.

His expression grew serious. "Sorry for bringing this up, but earlier, I saw your manager bothering you. Well, bothering is an understatement. Are you okay?"

Elsa smiled. She was overjoyed. He was worried for her. He cares about her! "I'm fine. My sister took care of him. He's fired."

"Thank God."

They shared a grin.

"Wait, your younger sister? Anna?" Jack thought of the picture frame hanging on the wall in Elsa's apartment. Anna didn't look like the feisty type.

"Yep. Let's just say that she has a pretty sweet right hook."

"Alright." Jack paused. "Do you do this all the time? Go to the hospital and sing for kids?"

"Sometimes. But I also do performances for charity."

Jack wondered if she could be more perfect.

"There's actually a free performance on Tuesday, but if we reach a certain number of people in the audience, half a million dollars will be donated to the Make-A-Wish Foundation." Elsa told him.

_She helps kids' dreams come true, too? Yep, she just got more perfect, _Jack thought.

"You should go," she said. "Bring Ellie, too! Like I said, it's free."

"Sure," Jack replied, keeping it cool on the outside, but inwardly elated because he was personally invited to an event by Elsa Winters.

He noticed that he had been standing at the elevator doorway the entire time, blocking the sensors and never quite letting the door close. He stepped out of the way. "I should probably let you get back to your sister."

Elsa chuckled. "Bye, Jack. It was nice singing with you today."

"Bye."

Elsa waved a final time as the silver elevator door closed, separating them, and signaling goodbye.

* * *

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz **

**Tee Shirt by Birdy**

**Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran**

**So I read your song suggestions, and some of them were perfect for what I have planned for later (a lot later) chapters, and others reminded me of other songs that would be great, so thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**These are the events over the course of the couple of days before the charity event. This chapter is basically filler. Sorry. :(**

* * *

"Say, Elsa," Anna said, inhaling the morning air as they walked down the city streets. "Would you consider having me as your bodyguard?"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You know, I could have a pair of super cool sunglasses, and stand next to you, looking buff and-"

"I think Kristoff can pull off the buff bodyguard look better," Elsa commented.

Anna pondered it for a second. "Point taken."

"I wouldn't hire you or Kristoff. You guys both have your own jobs."

Anna sighed. "Once again, point taken."

Elsa smiled. "But I guess Kristoff could be your bodyguard, since you guys work the same shifts at the same coffee shop."

Anna chuckled. "But I don't want Kristoff to actually get hurt for me. I'm fine with just knowing that he would catch a grenade for me, but if it actually happened, I don't know how I would deal with it, I can only imagine how devastated I'd be."

Elsa grinned. "Since when did you become such a deep spirit?"

Anna smiled and waved it off. "The only thing deep about me is how deeply in love I am with Kristoff," she said dreamily.

They stopped in front of the coffee shop.

Elsa nudged her sister. "Go to work, lovebird."

* * *

"Superb! Brava! Brava!" Gary said.

Elsa grinned and removed the headphones, before walking to the counter on the other side of the recording studio. It was one huge, spacious room.

"That song was absolutely wondersome," Gary said. "You're a natural."

"Any more feedback?"

"No constructive criticism, just praise," he said. Gary took out a notepad from his back pocket. "What was the name of the song again?"

"Tee shirt."

"Awesome. Sorry for asking again."

"That's okay."

She had just finished recording her new song in her album. Gary apparently was a huge fan of it, and it was enough for her. Elsa sighed and took a sip of her tea before placing the cup back on the counter.

"Gary, I have to tell you something."

His expression grew serious. "Go ahead."

"I fired Hans."

"Thank the lord, I swear that douche was driving me-"

"-and I also want to drop out of Weaselton's group."

Gary looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I want to stay a part of the bigger label, under Walt Disney, but I just don't want to be in Weaselton's sublabel."

"Never really liked that old prick, either," Gary grumbled. "Okay, first, you need a new manager. Then maybe you two could discuss a sublabel you want to join. Capisce?"

"Sounds good," Elsa said, glad that she was understood up to a certain level. She knew that Weaselton always gets on others' nerves, but her hate for him ran deeper than that.

* * *

"What?!" Ellie screamed.

Jack sighed. Did he have to repeat it? Again? "Elsa Winters asked if we wanted to go to-"

"OH MY GOSH WE WERE JUST PERSONALLY INVITED TO AN EVENT BY ELSA WINTERS!" Ellie cried out, flailing her arms around.

"Ellie stop, you're going to hurt your wrist!" Jack said, trying to get his sister to stop moving. "Stay calm."

"I CAN'T," she replied. "ELSA WINTERS JUST ASDNVIJEWFIOJOIVJGHI-"

Jack gave up. There was no way to contain his sister.

Then, Mrs. Frost came back into the hospital room.

"Oh, thank you, please keep Ellie in control she's having a full fledged freak out right now, and I don't- I can't-" Jack sighed and placed a hand of each of his mother's shoulders. "Just please take care of her. I need to step out. There's way too much fangirling in this room," he said, glaring at his sister, who was still in freak out mode.

Mrs. Frost blinked. "Okay…."

Jack left the room and went to get some water. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and he reached to pull his phone out of his pocket. There was a new text message. Jack's eyes widened. It was from Elsa Winters.

_Hi, this is Elsa Winters, the event is at 150 Prince Street, on Tuesday, starting at 5:30 PM. Hopefully, I'll see you and Ellie there!_

Jack circled back to Ellie's hospital room, and after a while, made the bad decision of showing Ellie the text. Obviously, it led to even more fangirling and freak outs.

* * *

Elsa carded her fingers through her hair, trying to think. She was sitting in the living room, thinking of someone who could be her new manager.

Punzie, on the other hand, had a rope secured around her waist, hanging from a beam on the ceiling. She smiled as she took some paint from her paint palette, and started painting on the walls of the apartment. Flynn, was also hanging from a beam on the ceiling, right next to her, watching as his girlfriend painted.

Punzie had convinced Elsa to let her paint on the walls. She was complaining for a while, whining about how she didn't get to paint all of the hallways at The Thief, just the floor that they were on. Elsa rolled her eyes, but she eventually gave in, sympathizing for her cousin who _only _painted the hallways for one floor.

"How about Jasmine?" Punzie suggested.

"I think she's too busy. She just married Aladdin," Elsa replied.

"Ooh! I know this hook hand thug-" Flynn starting saying, but Elsa cut him off.

"I'm _not_ going to hire one of your thug friends."

Flynn groaned. "Look, if you're going to be this picky, you're never going to find a manager."

"No," Elsa said, determined. "I'm going to find a manager. Give it some time, I'll find one."

* * *

Ellie and Pippa snapped open their umbrellas and started walking home.

Ellie stared at her red rain boots and starting humming "Wings". Pippa joined in. Together, they hummed in unison, twirling their umbrellas as they walked down the rain soaked streets. The song put them in a happy mood, despite the weather.

At the end of the song, Pippa couldn't help but sigh in appreciation. "Isn't Elsa Winters such a songwriting genius?" she asked. "I mean, she wrote this song, and-"

"Yes! She is!" Ellie said, nodding. "Actually, when I was at the hospital-"

"Oh my gosh! You saw her there?"

"Yup."

"Did she sing for you?"

"Yup."

"Which song?"

"A new song. It's going to be in her new album," Ellie said as a matter of factly.

Pippa jumped. "You have no idea how jealous I am! How was the song?"

"Amazing. It doesn't get that loud, it's a very acoustic song…" and Ellie rambled on and on about the song.

Then she told Pippa about the charity event.

"Do you want to go with us?" Ellie asked.

"Yes!" Pippa replied immediately.

"We should go there early, maybe right after we get out of school. We can get better seats," Ellie suggested.

Pippa nodded. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too."

* * *

"So there goes that loser Hans," Jack said, finishing the story about what happened at the hospital.

North smiled and passed around more drinks. "Cheers."

"For finally saying goodbye to that douchebag," Bunny said.

And so they drank.

North remembered something and spoke up. "I have to run errands tomorrow. Can you guys close the bar for me?"

"Sure, mate," Bunny said, and at the same time, Jack said, "Sorry, I'm busy,"

North raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Tuesday, and Ellie wants me to take her to an Elsa Winters performance. It's a charity event kind of thing."

Bunny and North looked at each other. Bunny waggled his eyebrows. "What did I say about a crush on a particular singer?"

Jack looked bewildered. "What? I'm just there to watch over Ellie and Pippa."

"Sure, mate, whatever you say…"

"You guys have to drop this. I don't like Elsa Winters like that!" Jack shouted.

"Alright, Jack. If you're _that_ uncomfortable with us saying that, we'll stop," North said with a serious face.

"Thank you," Jack said. He checked the time. "I should get going. Bye!"

Jack waved once before leaving the bar.

Bunny turned to North. "You weren't serious about that, right?"

North chuckled. "Of course not. We'll be making fun of him until the end of time."

Bunny grinned and lifted his drink. "Cheers, mate."

They clinked their drinks.

* * *

Elsa was walking back from the cafe. She was just getting more of her favorite tea. However, the paparazzi found her. She could see the cameras flashing and hear the clicking as they snapped photos of her.

One of them approached her, and Elsa was taken aback. "Woah."

"Hi."

"Hi," Elsa said.

"Can you tell us about the event on Tuesday?"

Elsa smiled. This was a topic she was more than willing to elaborate on. "Well I'm going to perform, along with several other artists, but it's all about the charity. If we reach a certain number of audience members, half a million dollars will be donated to the Make-A-Wish Foundation." She turned to the camera. "The event is completely free, so you guys should all go."

By now, multiple people were gathered around her, all asking their own questions, most of which, were rather random.

"Who else is going to perform tomorrow?"

"Do you meditate?"

"If you had to choose a chocolate dessert, what would it be?"

"What kind of tea are you drinking?"

Elsa chuckled and answered the questions.

* * *

Ellie tapped her feet and drummed her pencil on her notebook. Her eyes were constantly shifting from her notebook, to the textbook, to the window, then to the clock. Somehow, her eyes always manage to linger when she's looking at the clock. 3:11 PM.

Ellie looked over at Pippa, who was all the way on the other side of the room. She caught her gaze and mouthed, "Less than five minutes to go."

Pippa nodded, but when the teacher walked towards her, she went back to "working on the classwork".

Ellie shook her head, but couldn't blame Pippa. Ellie couldn't focus on her classwork either. It was the last class of the day. She couldn't wait to leave and go see Elsa Winters perform.

Ellie looked at her algebra textbook, and started to graph the parabola, but she couldn't quite focus. Her eyes flickered to the clock again.

"Ellie Frost, if you look at the clock one more time, I'm going to assign you extra homework," the teacher said sternly.

Almost instantaneously, Ellie snapped back to working on the classwork, while the rest of the class snickered. She finally completed the parabola, then started working on the next problem. She was so tempted to lift her head and check the clock. But she didn't. She just waited for the bell. And waited. And waited. It seemed like forever, but eventually, Ellie heard the bell, and she shot up from her seat and cheered.

"Yes!"

"Ellie Frost!" the teacher shouted. "Complete pages 42-50 in addition to the homework you were assigned today!"

As the class guffawed, Ellie sighed and wrote down the extra homework pages.

Pippa walked to Ellie and waited as she packed up. "If you had just waited to step into the hallway, you could've gotten away with it."

Ellie slung her backpack over her shoulders and shrugged. "It's going to be worth it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

Jack cursed. He was definitely going to be late. The traffic reports said that he would be stuck in heavy traffic if he took the car, so he decided to take the train to the event instead.

Evidently, both trains and cars were bad options. The trains had major delays, and he was stuck listening to two women who were bickering at the top of their lungs. Apparently, one woman accidently stepped on the other's supposedly $500 shoes, but the woman thought she did it on purpose, so she kicked the woman's shin. Hard.

So this all led to more kicking and arguing, while the rest of the passengers watched the scene, rolled their eyes, or even slept right through the loud fight. In Jack's case, however, he was mainly upset because the train wasn't moving. The noisy argument only irritated him more. So when the train finally moved and pulled into the next train station, he was relieved at first. Then one of the fighting women stepped off, but the second woman followed her, wanting to finish the fight. So they stood there, kicking each other, blocking the train doors, one woman standing on the station platform, the other still on the train. Jack groaned, pressing his forehead to the pole. Then, he made a decision (without much thought, to be honest), and pushed past the women and left the train station.

Running there would be faster than taking the train, right?

* * *

Elsa peeked at the crowd from backstage. They definitely reached the goal. She was immediately relieved. The charity was going to get the money after all. They were going to receive money, to help kids' dreams come true, to help kids with illnesses, to help all kids around the world.

_Okay, okay, focus, _Elsa thought to herself. _Stay calm, perform well. _

Her phone buzzed.

Text Message from Anna:

_Good luck, sis. :) _

Elsa smiled and put her phone in her pocket before walking out onto the stage.

The audience greeted her with cheers and a round of applause. The cameras were there, too, showing the performance live on the television.

Elsa took her place behind the microphone and tested it. As the audience simmered down, she started speaking.

"Hello. First off all, I want to thank all of you for coming here. Thanks to you guys, many children all over the world are having wishes granted. Thanks to you, kids with illnesses are being treated. I want you guys to know that you're being a part of something wonderful, making miracles happen everyday. So without further ado, here's the first song."

The crowd cheered as the music started playing and Elsa started singing.

_We stood so tall we caught a plane_

_by the wing and held it_

_Until we found it a place to land_

_We layed across the ocean wide_

_Bridged the gap in record time_

_The people traveled across and kissed our hands_

_All for love we become_

_Larger than lifesize, wondersome_

_Great in the eyes of someone_

_Larger than lifesize we become_

_Great in the eyes of someone_

_We smiled so bright the sun went down_

_Rose above the maddening crowd_

_We lit the streets with the sweetest glow_

_We held the globe and made it turn_

_Wandered through the universe_

_The men of science observed through telescopes_

_All for love, we become_

_Larger than lifesize, wondersome_

_Great in the eyes of someone_

_Larger than lifesize we become,_

_Great in the eyes of someone_

_Larger than lifesize we become_

_Larger than lifesize we become_

_Great in the eyes of someone_

As the music ended, Elsa's eyes flickered around, looking for a particular person. She saw Ellie and her friend, who both freaked out when she waved at them. But their freak out was barely audible over the sound of the applause. Then there was the loud sound of the doors creaking wide open and then slamming shut, that was louder than all of this.

* * *

Jack was panting; running all the way here turned out to be a pretty bad idea. Then something queer crossed his mind. When he got here, he could hear the applause from outside the closed doors. Now, it was completely silent. He looked up, and realized that everyone in the room turned to look at him. Even Elsa, who was looking stunning on the stage.

Jack slowly backed away and reached for the door, but somehow they locked and he couldn't leave. Oh how he wished he could just become invisible now!

Elsa, thinking quickly to put him out of his misery, spoke up. "H-hey, Jack!"

Some people in the audience turned to look at Elsa, Jack included.

"Sing with me?" she asked.

Jack lost his voice. _Did Elsa Winters just ask me to sing a song with her?_

Somewhere in the audience, two girls, one of them being Jack's little sister (hint hint) started shouting.

"Jack, what are you thinking?! Elsa Winters just asked you to sing with her, get your butt up on stage now!"

"Come on, Jack! Go sing with her!"

So it was only natural that the entire audience, even the cameramen (who were broadcasting everything live) started shouting, "Sing with her!"

Jack ran up onto the stage and stood next to Elsa.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Evidently running all the way here from 21st street was not a good idea, but other than that, I'm fine," he replied.

She giggled.

"I'll spare you the verbally gory details of a fight on the train, and simply say that trains just suck at getting to places on time."

She nodded in agreement. They stared at each other for a while, but then Elsa snapped out of it and asked a backstage member for a guitar.

"What song are we singing?" he asked her.

"Well I don't want to spoil it for the audience... " she said, before whispering the song title to him.

He nodded. "Love that song."

Elsa was about to start singing, but then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Elsa turned to the backstage crew. "Do we have another-"

"No," the stage manager said, holding back a teasing smile. "You two are going to have to share a mic."

Elsa sighed.

Jack, who was standing next to her, looked a bit shaky and nervous.

"Stage fright?" she asked.

Jack tried to laugh it off. "What?" he said, chuckling. He scoffed. "No. No, I don't have stage fright."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay," she said to the audience. "Here's the second song of the night, which I'm going to sing with my friend, Jack Frost."

Jack smiled and waved at the audience before Elsa began to play the guitar and they started singing together.

_Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away some how_

_But I can not forget_

_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain,_

_Still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain_

The audience applauded, possibly the loudest round of applause and the most standing ovations of the night.

* * *

"Well that was definitely a successful night," the stage manager said.

"I'll say," the representative of the Make-A-Wish Foundation replied, smiling. He turned to Elsa. "Thank you, again, for agreeing to do this."

"No problem," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'd also like to thank your boyfriend, here," he said, and immediately, Jack and Elsa shook their heads.

"He's not my-"

"Oh we're not-"

"Not my boyfriend," Elsa said.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Well thank you too, young man."

"No problem," Jack replied.

As the representative left, clearly in a giddy mood, Jack walked to Elsa.

"Well that was fun," he said.

"Yea, that was fun."

"But I am curious, how did you get my number?"

"Hm?" Elsa looked confused at first, but then she caught on. "Oh, the text. I was going home, then I realized that you didn't know the address, and every audience member counted, so I asked North for your number."

Jack nodded. "Well thanks to North, you have my number, and I saved your contact info from the text onto my phone."

"Yes, we have North to thank for some oh-so-useful contact information," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're saying that now, princess, but I promise you, by tomorrow you'll oh-so-glad that you had my number," he replied.

Elsa laughed, making Jack heart stop. "How can you be oh-so-sure of that?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and his heartbeat resumed as his courage grew. "You'll see," he answered, before he skipped away.

* * *

**So who do you guys think is going to be Elsa's new manager? (but seriously, i need your suggestions, i can't think of anyone!) **

**Songs:**

**Lifesize by A Fine Frenzy**

**Little Wonders by Rob Thomas **

**I know this chapter took a while (I got caught up in schoolwork and stuff...), and I'm really sorry, but hey, I have an announcement!**

**A while back, hcsp1 said in a review how Anna and Punzie getting kicked out of a hotel was very likely, so I got the idea of writing about that incident. I'm going to also start a collection of inbetween chapters, side stories, and deleted/scrapped scenes from Radio Static. Hopefully I'll finish the hotel incident in the next few days, so be on the lookout for that! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here's the _super late, _poorly edited chapter 7. (There are also three curse words in this chapter, just so you know.)**

* * *

"Hey Jack, where were you?" Ellie asked. Pippa had already left, and so Ellie was waiting outside for Jack.

"I was just hanging around backstage," Jack replied casually. They started walking to the train station.

Ellie groaned. "You talked to Elsa didn't you?"

Jack nodded.

"Awww, why didn't you bring me with you?"

"Well I-"

Ellie started poking Jack repeatedly. "Ugh, Jack, you're so mean!"

"Somebody's jealous…"

"Of _course_ I'm jealous! You got to talk to Elsa Winters! Again! She's my idol! Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for that time in the hospital, but you got to talk to her twice!" She paused for thought. "No, three times! Arghh you always talk to her, it's like you're already her boyfriend, or something!"

"Woah, Ellie, calm down. Look, I'm sorry I didn't bring you backstage to talk to her again. Heck, I didn't even know that was going to happen tonight. I never expected to be asked to go onstage."

Ellie sighed. "Sorry for raging."

Jack then thought about what Ellie said. "Wait, Ellie, did you really think I looked like her boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Ten seconds ago, you said that-"

"Oh that." Ellie furrowed her brows in thought. "Umm… if you weren't my brother, I guess I'd assume that you were her boyfriend…" she said.

Jack couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Wait, Jack, do you like Elsa Winters? Do you _like her_ like her?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, I-" His eyes shifted from side to side nervously.

"Don't lie."

Jack looked away. "Oh heyyy, it's the train station, we should go there, right? Hahaha…." he said, desperately trying to avoid the question.

Ellie rolled her eyes and followed Jack down into the train station.

* * *

The next day, Punzie and Flynn were out on a date, and that left Elsa and Anna lounging in the living room.

Elsa scrolled through her contacts list, looking for a potential manager.

Anna was sitting comfortably on a tufted armchair. She skimmed through her extensive friends list on Facebook, trying to help her sister.

"Ah ha!" Anna shouted out loud.

Elsa jumped up. "What? What happened?"

"Mulan could be your manager!"

Elsa sat up and thought about it. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

Anna's smile grew. "I'm such a genius, right?"

"I'll admit it's not a _bad _idea."

"Aww, Elsa, just say it. I'm a genius. Mulan is the perfect person, no other human being could possibly be a better manager," she said as she walked to her sister. "And when you ask Mulan to be your manager, and she agrees, who do you thank for finding you the best manager in the world?"

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Me," Anna answered triumphantly. She took a seat next to Elsa. "What are you waiting for? Call Mulan."

Elsa nodded and dialled Mulan's number. Anna listened to her sister talk.

"Hi. It's Elsa."

Anna listened to the slight buzzing from the phone that was Mulan's voice.

"Yea, I need a new manager, and I was wondering if you could-" Elsa paused. "Oh," she said, sounding crestfallen. "Ok, bye."

Anna frowned. "What happened?"

Elsa hung up, and Anna asked again. "What happened? What did she say?"

Elsa placed her phone down. "Well she's busy, Mulan and Shang are planning a wedding."

"Wow. First Jasmine, then Mulan. Guess everybody's getting married these days…"

Suddenly, the door swung open so violently, Elsa thought it would break off the hinges.

"I SWEAR I AM NEVER GOING TO GET MARRIED, AND NO ONE, NO ONE, CAN MAKE ME!" Merida shouted as she stormed into the apartment. "FUCK MARRIAGE, MARRIAGE IS STUPID!"

Elsa and Anna exchanged a look while Merida vented about marriage.

"NEVER EVER EVER GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

"Merida, calm down. _Calm down_."

Merida plopped down on the couch and buried her face in a throw pillow, screaming into it.

Elsa and Anna tiptoed around her and pulled in her luggage.

"I think her trip back to DunBroch didn't go so well…" Anna said to Elsa.

"You don't say," Elsa replied.

* * *

After a bunch of screaming and pillow punching, Merida finally calmed down.

"So what happened?" Anna asked, handing Merida an apple.

Merida took a bite and spoke with her mouth full. To a random person, it would sound like gibberish, but Elsa and Anna had become experts at comprehending Merida's full mouth speaking.

"So they wanted to arrange a marriage for me, and I- I don't want to- I can't deal w-ARGHH!"

"It's okay, Merida, you're back here now. Forget DunBroch," Anna said. Elsa gave her an icy glare.

Anna shook her head. "I mean, no don't forget about DunBroch, I mean, forgetting your home? That's crazy!"

Elsa sighed.

Merida groaned and slouched in her seat, her curls of fiery red hair bouncing on her shoulders and back. She slid off the couch and sat on the floor. "I just want to doze off," she said. After a millisecond she added, "And boss people around."

Anna perked up at that. "Ooh! You can boss Elsa around! She needs a new manager since she fired Hans and I punched him in the face, but that doesn't really matter, what's important is that you can boss Elsa around!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she glared at Anna again.

Merida sat up and turned to Elsa. "Really?!" she asked, smiling.

"I-"

Merida jumped up. "I'd be honored to be your new manager," she said. She started walking to the spare room, dragging her luggage with her. "I'm going to start right now," she said excitedly.

As soon as Merida shut the door to the spare room, Elsa spun around to look at Anna.

"_Anna, _what did you just do?" she asked.

"Um, I found you a new manager?"

"No, you made Merida my manager!"

"Is that bad?"

Elsa stood up. "Yes, of course it's bad. She's my best friend and she's awesome, but sometimes, and you have to agree with me on this, she's short-tempered, rebellious and unruly. What if she's not that good of a manag-"

The door opened and Merida stepped out, smiling. "Guys, come here."

Anna skipped to the spare room, happily avoiding Elsa's wrath. Elsa sighed and followed her.

Merida had a bunch of tabs open on her laptop, all of which were about Elsa's career and her job.

Elsa was so surprised, she was speechless for a minute or two. Then, she said, "Wow, Merida. You're really taking this job seriously." She took a closer look at the laptop. "And you're doing a really good job at it," she continued, smiling.

"Thank you," Merida replied.

She'd checked on Elsa's statistics: her performances, her fans, her albums, her songs, everything.

Merida spun side to side in semicircles in her office chair. "So do you want to work on a project like a movie soundtrack or do you just want to work on your new album?"

"Wow. You guys mean business. I'm gonna step out," Anna said, as she eased her way out of the room.

"Actually, before we talk about that, I want to switch sublabels."

Merida stopped spinning. "Why?"

"I _really don't_ like Weaselton."

"Alright, I get you," Merida said. "So whose sublabel do you wanna hop to?"

"I'm not sure yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Merida opened up yet another tab on her laptop. "Alright, how about Triton?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Mickey Mouse?"

"Not really my style."

"Mushu and Cri-Kee?"

Elsa looked up and hummed thoughtfully. "I think he was in my East Asian History class in college," Elsa said. "He can be overconfident at times, but he's also caring, kind, and determined."

"So you wanna join his group?"

Elsa nodded.

Merida quickly typed and sent an email, her fingers flying quickly across the keyboard. "Done."

Elsa blinked. "Wow you work _really_ fast."

"I know," Merida replied, taking another bite of her apple.

* * *

For the sake of "getting to know each other better", Elsa agreed to answer questions from Jack. He was the one who suggested it of course, so here she was texting him.

She was reclined on the couch, her head on the cushions and her legs dangling over the armrest. Her phone was in her hands as she sent and received texts.

(**Elsa will be underlined, and Jack will be italicized)**

_Okay, princess, how about something most people don't know about you?_

Elsa thought about it for a minute before replying: I can't skip.

_What?_

I don't know how to skip.

_What?_

Elsa sighed, before typing: You know that thing you did a few nights ago? The step-hop maneuver?

_Yes, I know what skipping is, I just can't believe that you don't know how to skip! _

Elsa grinned.

How about you?

_I have a super annoying little sister._

Elsa snorted.

I knew that already; I've met your sister.

_Yea, but I bet you didn't know about the "super annoying" part. _

I assumed. My sister is annoying, too.

That didn't count, so go again.

_Okay. I like mice. _

Elsa cringed the second she read the word "mice".

She didn't reply, but Jack texted.

_Alright, I take it you're not very fond of mice?_

No, I'm not.

_Aww, but they're so cute! _

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Well, they're not cute when they're on the streets, literally scurrying along less than a foot away from you.

_They also happen to be fascinating. They're constant eaters, and they'll eat almost anything. _

Elsa rolled her eyes again.

_In Ancient Greece, people kept white mice in Apollo's temples to _honor _him, princess. Did you know that?_

No, but that doesn't change my opinion on mice.

_For your information, people respected mice in ancient cultures. They cooked mice to cure illnesses. _

Ew, gross.

Elsa could almost hear him cackling, wherever he was.

_Why do mice need oiling?_

Elsa sighed. Another one of his stupid jokes.

_Because they squeak! _

Elsa rolled off the couch, as she read that. It was way worse than his other jokes. However, even though his jokes were stupid as heck, she knew that he would never stop telling them. She lay on the carpet, before picking up her phone from the couch and texting a reply, with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

Merida blew a curl off to the side of her face.

Being a manager was hard work, but she was doing this for Elsa.

Merida checked her email again, and cheered; Mushu had just replied and approved of Elsa joining his sublabel. Quickly, she jotted down a few dates on a post it and added it to the wall full of sticky notes: all reminders related to Elsa's career.

Geez, she's only been her manager for less than 6 hours, and already, she was exhausted. Suddenly, she smiled. Time for archery.

Merida walked over to the bed and reached under it, where her bow and arrow usually were. But nothing was there.

"Elsa?" she hollered over Elsa's giggling in the living room. "Where's my bow?"

Merida heard Elsa cough before she replied, "It's in my room, I can get it for you-"

"No, I got it," Merida hollered.

She made her way across the hallway to Elsa's room. She found her bow on the top shelf of Elsa's bookcase. _How in the world did it get up there?_

Merida prepared herself to jump up and swipe the bow down to her. (Of course she would. She's Merida. She didn't bother with the stepladder just a few feet away from her, leaned against Elsa's bed.) Merida jumped, and swiped. The bow fell down. Along with a bunch of other things.

"Merida? Is everything okay in there?" Elsa called from the living room.

"Everything's fine!" Merida lied.

Sighing, she started to toss Elsa's stuff back to the top shelf. There were stacks of envelopes, all tied together, a few magazines, postcards, index cards, crossword puzzles….and a grey leather journal.

Out of curiosity, she unbound this journal and flipped to a random page.

"Oh. My. Lord," she whispered.

It was Elsa's songwriting book. There were verses of lyrics and written down notes. It was also part diary. Sometimes Elsa wrote down a few events that she wanted to recall to give her inspiration for songwriting.

Merida chuckled as she read a few lines of Elsa's brainstorming.

_Weaselton's hairpiece/toupee_

_When a worker joked around with Weaselton, saying, "Watch out for that dry puddle!" but Weaselton actually slipped and fell, because of his slippery heels. _

_Weaselton being cruel at work (i.e., firing random workers, threatening some workers)_

_Weaselton coming up to me one day and telling me that my songwriting was "absolute shit" and that I better "write better songs in order prove myself worthy of being part of his label"_

After reading that last one, Merida was so close to taking her bow and arrows and shooting Weaselton. She quickly shut the journal and put it back on the top shelf.

Thank the lord Elsa was leaving his sublabel. Elsa deserves way better than a shitty guy like Weaselton as a sublabel leader.

Merida stepped into the living room, her bow behind her back. Elsa was reclined on the couch, happily texting someone. Merida walked up to her and firmly placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Woah," Elsa said, a little surprised.

"Mushu and Cri-Kee approved of you joining their sublabel," Merida said in a very serious tone.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you, Merida!" Elsa moved to hug her, but Merida gently slapped her arms back down to her sides.

Merida maintained her serious expression. "Listen, you hate Weaselton, right?"

"Yes…." Elsa said slowly. She was quite confused as to what was going on.

"Then when you start writing as a part of Mushu and Cri-Kee's group, you better write sooo well and rub it in Weaselton's face for being such a goddamn jerk, okay?!"

A lightbulb went off in Elsa's head. _Oh, this is a pep-talk._ It was kind of hard to tell since the pep-talk had a kick of Merida in it.

Elsa nodded. "Right," she said strongly. "We're gonna kick Weaselton to the bottom of the list and make him a disgrace to Disney!"

"That's the spirit!"

They high-fived each other and Merida gave the hug she rejected a minute ago. _We're so gonna kick Weaselton's butt, _Merida thought to herself.

* * *

It grew dark outside, but nonetheless, Elsa and Jack were still texting each other.

_Do you consider yourself a normal person? _

Elsa reread the text. What do you mean?

_Well, you're famous, that's obvious, but do you consider yourself a normal person who does normal things, or is your life just cameras, recording studios, and paparazzi? _

Elsa thought about it. The press and the paparazzi make a lot of entrances in my life, but other than that and my career, I'd say I'm normal.

_How so? _

I have a younger sibling whom I adore and love. I like chocolate. I like tea. I'm trying to get by, but unlike some people, I'm actually doing what I love for a living. I live in a big city with bright lights and no visible stars.

_Except for you. _Jack replied.

Elsa rolled her eyes. This one was such a flirt. Thanks, Jack.

_No, I take it back. _

Elsa grew angry and was about to type a very profound reply, but Jack beat her to it.

_You're not just a star. You're a superstar. _

Elsa was speechless. Her speech bubble was empty, but a smile grew on her face.

_Hmm. Seems like I left the princess speechless. _

Elsa scoffed. No, of course not.

_Good, then you'll be able to answer my following question?_

Sure.

_Can I see you tomorrow? :)_

Elsa blinked. Did he just-

"OHMYGOSH, just say yes!"

Elsa sat up so abruptly, her head collided with Anna's forehead. She was so drawn into texting that she didn't notice her sister hovering over her, watching the texts contently.

"Oww," Anna complained, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Anna replied, waving it off halfheartedly. Then, with more gusto, she told her sister, "Just say yes!"

"What?"

"He just asked you out, say yes!"

"You don't even know who I'm texting, Anna."

"Of course I do. It's him," she replied, pulling up a photo of him from her phone. "His name is Jack, right?"

Elsa snatched the phone away, and Anna giggled. "He's cute. You two would look so adorable together," she teased.

"How did you find out about him?" Elsa demanded.

Merida walked into the living room, back from shooting arrows. "It's all over the internet," she told Elsa.

Anna nodded. "Everyone's buzzing about it."

Elsa looked so puzzled, she blurted out, "What is there to buzz about? What do I not know?"

"People think you two are dating," Anna replied.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "I did not know that."

* * *

Jack remained seated at the small table as the last customers of the night got up and left. He continued texting Elsa as he waited for his friend, Hiccup, to close the coffee shop.

_You're not just a star. You're a superstar. _he texted. He refrained from sending this:

_You shine brighter than any red giant in the galaxy or any violently beautiful supernova. _

Why did he not send it? Because he wasn't brave enough to do so. With Elsa, talking was natural, but he held back a lot. Everytime she texted back, his heart skipped a beat. Being around Elsa makes him feel like he needs to write piano serenades or sappy guitar songs for her, because she was just …

Hiccup's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Alright, Jack, let's go." Hiccup said, as he buttoned up his coat.

"Just a sec," Jack said. He sent another text, and sighed. Okay, he got it done. He asked her out.

Hiccup peered over his shoulder and he quickly flipped his phone screen flat on the table.

"Texting the Snow Queen, eh?" Hiccup asked, grinning.

"The Snow Queen?"

"You know, Elsa Winters. That's her nickname, because her last name is Winters," Hiccup explained. "And she's currently doing so well in the music business, she's practically ruling it; hence the nickname the Snow Queen."

"Oh," Jack said. He scowled and cursed himself for calling her "princess" this entire time. Goddammit.

"So you asked her out?"

Jack nodded.

"Is it just because of the press or what?"

Jack froze. "Wait, what about the press?"

Hiccup stared back at him. "You don't know?"

Jack stood up and shook Hiccup's shoulders. "No, I don't! Telll me," he whined childishly.

"All right!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack let go of Hiccup. Hiccup sighed. "There are rumours that you and Elsa are dating."

"What?" Jack said. His voice got a whole octave higher.

"Ever since that duet for Make-A-Wish, you two are all people can talk about."

Jack was flabbergasted. "But they don't even have solid proof or anything!"

"Yea, it's based off mere whims."

Jack cursed. What if Elsa thought he was asking her out for the sake of the press? Just to make the two of them more famous and likeable?

Hiccup waved his hands wildly in front of his friend. "Earth to Jack! Helloooo?"

Jack snapped out of it and started texting quickly on his phone.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Elsa said. "People think that we're dating, even though they have no evidence?"

Merida and Anna nodded.

"I said '_friend'_ onstage, and I told the Make-A-Wish leader that Jack and I _weren't_ dating!"

"I guess the press didn't bother asking the Make-A-Wish leader," Anna said.

"Yea, and the press makes up random rumours all the time," Merida added.

Anna nodded. "Besides, you two are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend soon so why does it matter?"

Suddenly, Elsa's phone buzzed, and in a millisecond, Merida and Anna sat down next to Elsa and they looked at Elsa's texts, even though Elsa felt as if her privacy was being invaded. Very much invaded.

Anna squealed. "What did he say?"

Elsa sighed and unlocked her phone, revealing the message.

_Oh my god, Elsa please don't think I asked you out just for the sake of the press, I swear I didn't even know about the rumours. _

Elsa blinked.

_I just found out, I swear. _

She started texting back, and Anna and Merida's eyes followed her fingers as they typed: Same. I just found out, too.

_The press makes up weird rumours, huh? _

Yea, except they were pretty accurate this time….

_Is that a 'yes' I hear, princess? _

Well technically you didn't hear it….

_So your answer is no?_

Anna's eyes widened. She gave out a guttural cry and dove for Elsa's phone before Elsa could text a reply. Elsa batted Anna away.

"_Please_, Elsa, say yes. I can't let you say no."

"Why not?"

"OH MY LORD JUST GO OUT WITH HIM!" Merida shouted angrily.

Elsa winced while Anna smirked.

Elsa, needing some alone time, pushed Anna away, turned around and rushed back to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She allowed herself to fall backwards onto her bed, and she just laid there, staring at her phone.

_Jack Frost asked me out, _she thought. And she knew that the press was immediately going to eat up their story. They were going to gush on and on about them, and they were never going to leave them alone. It'll be like they weren't dating, not really. They wouldn't have any alone time, so what's the point?

Elsa sighed. Did she even have to ask herself that?

He's the type of guy who was charming and caring, but annoying in a not-able-to-refrain-from-telling-puns way, which was, and even Elsa will admit this, _very _cute.

Somehow, the once-locked bedroom door opened and Anna stood there, smiling. "Did you answer yet?"

Elsa threw a pillow at her. "Get out!"

Anna squealed and ran away. Elsa ran out of her room to make sure Anna was out of sight. She went back to her room and sat on the chair by her desk, turning her attention back to her phone.

* * *

"Jack, look, I _really _have to close the shop and go home. Like right now," Hiccup said seriously.

Jack shook his head. "But she didn't even reply yet!" He was freaking out. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. _And if the answer is no, _he thought, _he's going to stay here for hours, moping about it. _"This is going to be a long night," Hiccup said, deciding to take a seat.

But just as Hiccup sat down, Jack's phone chimed.

Jack scrambled to unlock his phone and look at the text.

No, it's definitely a yes, Frost.

Jack smiled from ear to ear at the fact that she said yes and (affectionately) called him "Frost".

But it has to be secret. I don't want the press to be on our tails wherever we go.

Jack texted back: _I agree. But how are we going to stay away from them? They probably have hidden cameras attached to every tree, traffic light, and Starbucks barista. _

Don't worry, I know places.

His already wide grin grew.

"So I'm guessing that we can go now?" Hiccup asked, hope in his voice.

Jack nodded, still smiling.

* * *

Anna's grin widened. Somehow, she became a more graceful person, not tripping over a magazine, jelly bean, or even plain air. She crept soundlessly behind Elsa once again, and pounced, ripping the phone out of her hand and making a mad dash for the other side of the apartment.

"Hey!" Elsa shouted.

As she ran, Anna read some of the texts out loud. "'hidden cameras attached to every tree, traffic light, and Starbucks barista'?" Anna chuckled. "He's funny. I like him."

"Anna!" Elsa tried to grab her phone back, but Anna dodged her at the last second.

"'Don't worry, I know places'?" Anna read out loud, an incredulous tone in her voice.

Even Merida, who was busy, perked up at that. Merida ran to Anna's side to peek at the texts.

"Aw, Elsa's going to become a rebel now, sneaking around with him," Merida teased.

Anna whispered into Merida's ear, "Bet you when they start dating and things get hot, the texts will get even more scandalous." The two guffawed over that. Merida was clutching her stomach, and as Anna raised her hands to cover her laughing, Elsa made her move.

"I heard that!" Elsa said angrily, and managed to wrench her phone out of her sister's hand.

"Come on, Elsa. You two are sneaking off to who knows where tomorrow," Anna said. "I wouldn't be surprised if your texting became a bit more s-"

Elsa wouldn't hear any more of it. She shot Anna an ice cold glare.

Anna fell silent and immediately stopped waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, I think Kristoff texted me," Anna lied awkwardly, making something up to get away from Elsa. Immediately, she lost her grace and tripped over her own toe, falling to the floor.

"Whoops." Anna desperately tried to laugh it off.

Merida's eyes lit up. "And you have officially met my friend, karma."

Elsa sighed, and walked over. She helped Anna up. "You should be more careful, you klutz." There was no bully-ish tone to her voice, just playful, sisterly affection.

Anna smiled and gave her sister a hug. "I'm your klutz," she replied.

"No, you're just Anna. Clumsy, awkward, energetic Anna," Elsa said, hugging her sister.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked that chapter, even though I felt like most of it was just filler... **


End file.
